


life, love and Levi

by Castiels_wings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Hange best friend, Hange ships it, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Spoilers, levi's grumpy, more character tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_wings/pseuds/Castiels_wings
Summary: [levi x reader]You were a quiet girl, you usually avoided people, until you met one who avoided you.You were kind of nervous around the corporal and he didn't seem to like you so it just made sense that you mostly avoided each other, up until you were put on his squad however...Being in Levi's squad was mostly a dream come true, you had trained most your life to be the best hadn't you? The only problem was Levi himself. Until you realised maybe you didn't hate him as much as you wanted to.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT:  
> 1) This is a little slow the first chapters mainly introduction but I promise it speeds up.  
> 2) Mikasa, Armin, Eren ect. will be in it at some point just nearer the end.  
> 3) So i'm mostly or completely going to avoid the whole female Titan thing and just have ordinary expeditions as so many  
> people have already done that part and also this focuses mostly on reader and levi.  
> 4) Akari is a made up character for the purposes of this story.  
> 5) Hope you like it (:

Your first day in the military. You and the rest of the 103rd trainee corps stood silent in lines waiting for something to happen, unfortunately for you it happened to you. “What’s your name shrimp!” The man currently stood a few centimetres in front of you yelled. Saluting you shouted back “(F/N) (S/N) SIR” You hoped he would move on to torment someone else but you seemed to be having no such luck as he opened his mouth again “What’s a midget like you doing in the military?” He shouted as if you were outside the bloody walls not right in front of him. Ooooo you thought now THAT was a bad idea “I’m here.” You practically spat “To fight. And I don’t think my height has anything to do with that” you finished glaring at him holding eye contact out of pure anger. You were a quiet girl, socialising was practically the bane of your existence and you rarely spoke up but if someone dared to mention your height. THEN they were in trouble, big time. You think you’d temporarily broken the man in front of you as he just stared at you, much to your dismay he didn’t stay broken for long. “WELL maybe cadet you’d like to prove that by running laps ‘till sunset” you just glared and somehow forced yourself to answer with the mandatory “Yes sir” before he ordered your line to about face and moved onto some other poor soul. You noticed quite a few eyes on you which made you want to shrink up into a ball, it was your first day, heck the first five minutes and you had already made an impression and not a very good one at that… 

After the rest of the group was dismissed you and some guy you couldn’t remember the name of stayed behind as like you he had also been deemed to run laps until night fell. “What you doing standing there? Get running” and with that you left. The guy tried to converse with you for a while but gave up due to the fact you wouldn’t even acknowledge him. It’s not that you hated HIM you just hated conversation simple as that. At some point that night you realised something, you were weak. As much as you wouldn’t want to say it you WERE weak, frail, small, and not particularly skilled. All the labels you had avoided in your life had come crashing down on you as you realised they were true, you felt like you should be giving up or something but it was quite the opposite, determination, that’s what you gained that night that’s what cd you. The determination to prove everyone wrong, including yourself.  
******************time skip*****************  
It was the start of your second year in training and a lot had cd. While the other cadets made friends and spent their free time chatting and relaxing you were constantly asking for more. Soon after you found the standard punishment was 20 laps you began running just that every day, at first it was terrible it pushed you to the point of passing out but by now it was just the equivalent of a work out. You had yet to train with the 3DMG but had plenty on your hands any way, between learning the books and reading up on the materials and training. Unfortunately you had learnt that you were pretty terrible at hand to hand and pretty much everything else so that made your job a bit harder, why couldn’t you just have natural skill like some of the others? Well no matter how terrible you were at the start through constant work you had improved quite a bit and were now a pretty decent cadet, not yet reaching the top ten but you were determined to get there. 

A few months in to your first year everyone had got used to your routine of training with all your spare time and before long you no longer had to ask to use the equipment or training areas as you were trusted enough to by yourself however you suspected it was mostly because they couldn’t be bothered to watch you endlessly train every night. Luckily your life wasn’t complete eat sleep and training as you had your one and only friend to look out for you, somehow your still not entirely sure how it happened but you and a girl named Akari had become good friends. The blonde girl was quiet enough to not annoy you and she didn’t seem to mind your lack of speech either, your friendship wasn’t exactly conventional but still you liked and trusted her and that was friendship enough for you. She often asked you to give the others a chance, but you always declined feeling like you wouldn’t fit in with the rowdy cadets.

Since it was your second year you would be able to finally start the 3DMG training, you knew you would likely not be very good at it but that didn’t deter you from being exited. A small part of you hoped that maybe you would have SOME hint at skill for this to counter the fact you sucked at everything else. To be fair on yourself you had always had good balance and reflexes but you weren’t sure how much you could compare the limited experiences you had up until now, with hanging from ropes 50 foot up in the air. OK (F/n) time to stop thinking before you freak yourself out, just go to sleep like everyone else. 

You woke up your usual hour before everyone else and got ready silently before dragging yourself off to eat. Luckily the cooking staff had taken a liking to you and always made your breakfast earlier as they were up anyway they did it for lunch and evening meals as well and you were extremely appreciative as sitting and eating in a hall full of loud comrades didn’t exactly fill you with joy. Once you finished your meal you headed down to the site of the 3DMG training slightly hoping there would be someone there already and you could possibly start training, there wasn’t. You weren’t going to waste time though so you began doing general exercises until the rest of the cadets started filtering in, well used to you being there early.

Finally after what seemed like eternity you were ready to start. After being talked through how the gear worked and how to look after it (all of which you already knew) for about half an hour they were finally ready to rig you up to the practice ropes. As ever with the military here they were throwing you straight into the deep end not that you minded in the slightest. The first three got ready and were soon strapped in, they floundered around in the air a little but none of them fell over completely. Soon enough they were taken down and the next group was called up. 

That included you. You were so focused on yourself you didn’t even know who the cadets either side of you were. You strapped yourself in easily quickly remembering the steps from the books you had read so often. You waited patiently as the handle started to turn and the wires started to pull, your brain flicked back to the text books tips, weight into your feet and legs, keep your hips straight. You felt your toes brush up off of the ground and you inhaled suddenly in shock, you hung there, perfectly straight. Feet no longer on the ground yet you were still, sure it took a huge amount of concentration to stay that way but you were glad you were even managing a little. You grinned having finally found something you didn’t suck at on first try. A few of the cadets started to notice you hanging there and you heard Akari yelling out encouragements to you. All too soon you were lowered back to the ground and released from the equipment. Although you were disappointed that you wouldn’t get to actually use the proper gear for another week you could barely feel it over the immense joy you felt whilst you hung there, you couldn’t wait for the next week.  
*************time skip*************  
Throughout the whole of the second year you had excelled with the 3DMG training easily being the best in the group and you had continued to train just as hard in the other aspects as well. You still ran your 20 laps each day and you still spent free time training but you finally felt as if you were getting somewhere with it. It was the beginning of your third and final year of training and you were easily in the top ten cadets, although most of them didn’t really see you as a fellow cadet. The amount of time you spent training and the fact you didn’t even eat with them left you not really knowing them, however most of them respected you and you were pretty sure one of them accidently saluted you once…. Akari was still there for you as always and you knew she always would be. You had one year left of training before you graduated and had to pick a new course for your life. Pushing that thought away you focused on the ground in front of you and the one lap you had left before you could hit the hay for the day…  
************time skip************  
One week to graduation, that’s all you had left one week. You still didn’t know where to go, for you the military police had always been out of the question, you had far too much ambition to give up and spend your life guarding doors but the Garrison and the Survey corps both seemed like perfectly decent options to you, well you guessed you’d just have to figure it out in the next week. As far as rank went you weren’t quite sure where you would come hopefully somewhere good. Although it wasn’t obvious to you for the rest of the cadets it seemed obvious where you would rank. All you could do was hope for the best.


	2. friends and enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has finally graduated, but in what position and where will she go afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo not much happens in this chapter either, how did that happen? I have no idea? Well at least it means the story will be longer. Any way can't say much more because spoilers so just read it ok (: Also thanks to anyone who likes it's appreciated!

Graduation day. You had been waiting for this day for three years, and it was finally here. The thing that was worrying you the most wasn’t the ranks it was the fact that you still hadn’t decided where you were going. You just kept putting it off for one reason or another but now there was no reason to avoid it, “Cadets” Oh look you thought I guess I’ll have to figure it out later! It was time for them to announce the ranks. 

You noticed your palms were sweaty which was something very unlike you as you didn’t get nerves very often but you guessed you had reason to be nervous now. You didn’t even realise you had zoned out until your ears picked up on one sentence “The ranks for 103rd Cadets will now be announced” The whispers died down leaving silence, all eyes on the announcer. The order went pretty much how you had expected, but with each name called out you became more and more sure you weren’t in the top ten. You waited and watched as the numbers ticked down, 5th 4th 3rd. Well that was it you didn’t make it there was no way you were first or second, sure you trained hard but you were small and lacked natural talent in everything but the 3DMG. You watched as the lucky cadet in second walked to the front and just waited to see who came first. “In rank 1, (F/n) (L/n)”

what? There must have been a mistake right? You glanced around nervously yet each face you saw made you more confused, no one else seemed confused. Hesitantly you stepped forwards, putting one foot in front of the other until you were in the line of cadets at the front. No one said anything, no one corrected him. You actually did it, rank one, you always hoped you’d get there but never thought you actually would.

After the ranking finished you had half an hour before choosing where to go next, and for the first time you weren’t going to spend it training. You were practically tackled by Akari the second you got down, but you couldn’t have cared less right then and just hugged her back full force. “(F/n) You did it! Congratulations!!!” You laughed “Thanks Akari, congrats to” Akari just smiled “I knew you would come first, you always try so hard” you punched her in the shoulder lightly “Yeah, yeah lets go” The two of you walked past the other cadets and found a quiet spot to eat. “So” you said quietly “Where you going?” She paused bread half way to her mouth “I…I think I’m going to join the Garrison” She said getting more confident towards the end. “Wow really? I think you’ll be great Akari” you smiled “Well, what about you?” you froze, what about you indeed, you had no idea “I don’t know” you mumbled “What?” your friend said giving you a confused look “I don’t know” you said suddenly opting to stare at your feet. “Hey, don’t worry, just listen to the speeches and see which one you like” you nodded “Thanks Akari” The two of you ate the rest of your lunch and walked back to the main area in comfortable silence before splitting up to get into lines.

The first speech was the survey corps, and wow did they make it sound scary. They definitely weren’t the ones to sugar coat things. After the speech was done mostly everyone left. But you saw about 6 people standing still. Akari walked past you giving you a slightly confused look as you stood there. You think that maybe you had always known but just avoided the fact, you wanted to join the survey corps. You still didn’t really know why, well maybe you did, you always wanted to push yourself further and this seemed like the best way to do it. So you stood, and you waited.

The man who did the speech, Erwin you think he said his name was smiled “Welcome, as from here forwards you are all official survey corps members” He saluted you and you saluted back. The next part of your life was starting.

You arrived at the base to see a castle, yep you heard right a castle. As you neared the gigantic structure you saw people walking around, talking and you felt your heart pang. It was unlikely you would see Akari again, even if neither of you died within the next few months. You were snapped out of your thoughts as you arrived at the stables and were instructed to put away your horses.

Erwin, the man you soon found out was commander started explaining basic information to you, where things were, meal times ect. ect. It wasn’t until he said about sleeping arrangements that you really payed attention. Apparently due to the fact that the rooms still needed clearing out the girls and the boys wold all be sharing for the next week, one room for the girls one for the boys, great. The only thing that helped was the fact he also said everyone shares rooms here and that there was an uneven amount of girls, maybe if you were lucky you could get your own room?

Nothing else particularly exiting happened until your first lesson. It was explained to you that while you were still new you had lessons in the mornings and training after that. You were all sat in some sort of class room waiting for someone to turn up and supposedly teach you something. When your teacher finally arrived it was a bit of a shock, you had expected some boring and or strict higher up but instead got… “Hi! My names Hange and I’m going to teach you everything about Titans!” the person called Hange said excitedly whilst bursting through the door before adding “Welllll not everything as we don’t know that much but I’ll teach as much as I can” The lesson was quite interesting however your teacher seemed to go off topic quite a bit by talking about her own personal experiences, she seemed nice enough though if a bit over excitable for you. 

You were all filling out of the room when you felt a hand on your back, you spun round to see Hange. “Sir” you said with a salute “Is there anything I you need?” she smiled a bit then nodded “Could you perhaps help me take these back?” she said gesturing to some boxes you agreed “Of course” you went to grab two when she spoke up again “Careful they are quite heavy” she said obviously noticing the fact you went to pick up two, you just shrugged and picked them up any way, sure they were heavy but you were stronger than you looked. Unfortunately with your height being a mere 5 foot you couldn’t really see over them. “I don’t mind carrying two as long as you make sure I don’t walk into anything” you said dropping the formality a little as you sensed she wouldn’t mind “Hahaha no problem” she said and with that she lifted the last box and you were on your way to where ever it was you were going. To be completely fair Hange new she didn’t need to return these but she had other reasons for bringing you along…

“We’re here” she said letting you know to stop. You heard here knocking on a door and then the creak of it opening “Ahh Levi good, I brought the boxes back” You just heard a sigh in reply and saw Hange’s feet walk away. You stood there awkwardly not really sure what to do as you couldn’t see. But luckily the top box was lifted from your arms and you saw Hange had grabbed it, “Just bring that other one in here to” she said before walking into the office. You put the box down onto the pile, glad to relive yourself from the weight. 

Before you could ask if you could go Hange had started speaking again “Hey Levi look! I found someone shorter than you!” You stiffened at the mention of your height but could tell she didn’t mean it in a bad way. Whoever this Levi guy was appeared from round the corner and stared at you. His eyes were cold and he didn’t even greet you before turning back to Hange and clicking his tongue “was it really necessary to make the brat carry boxes all the way up here just so you could mock my height” Hange just laughed “yes, it was. Anyway I thought you could be friends right?” huh? No thanks you thought. He didn’t seem very nice AND he called you a brat, you didn’t even make friends with normally people let alone rude ones. He didn’t even answer just effectively shooed the two of you out of the room. 

Hange looked at you as if she was nervous “Hey, err sorry about him, he’s always like that you’ll get used to it” you shrugged not really caring if you did or didn’t “Who even was that? A friend of yours?” You asked doubting it as they didn’t really seem to be friends “Oh! You don’t know? That’s Lance Corporal Levi, you know humanities strongest and all that” you looked at her in disbelief “Wow, never thought he’d be so…” You trailed off “Short?” the girl supplied, you shook your head “No. Rude” You said glancing back at the door as Hange laughed. “I like you” she said looking at you “What’s your name” As over the top as she was you couldn’t help but like her, and hell it’s not as if you had to many friends or anything “(f/n)” you said smiling at her, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay reader finally meets Levi! Hope you liked the chapter!


	3. sparring disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day and training was a little tougher than expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not uploading yesterday, I had the chapter written just had no chance to upload it unfortunately, but anyway here is chapter 3.

It was your second day as a scout and you were already worn out, training yesterday had been hard enough without your laps on top of it. You trudged into the hall planning on getting the least horrible food you could find then finding somewhere quite to sit. You found some food and started to wonder out of the hall when you heard your name being called. You span round to face where the voice had come from to see Hange waving at you. Sighing at how loud she was you made your way over to her. “Hey Hange, need something?” You asked wondering why she had called you over but she just laughed “I just wondered if you wanted to eat with me since we’re friends right? Obviously if you want to eat with your own friends I don’t mind” she added the last part quickly. 

You decided you might as well stay and sat down next to her with a laugh “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed but I don’t have any other friends” she looked at you then back over to the rest of the 103rd cadets “Really? Why” you sighed biting into the bread “I spent all of my free time training, didn’t really have time to make friends” you didn’t mention Akari as you missed her too much to talk about it just yet. “You can’t possibly spend all your free time training” she said almost laughing at the idea of it “Trust me” you said “You can, I do 20 laps a day and any other time I have I spend doing whatever I can, usually 3DMG. They got so used to it back at training I didn’t even have to ask for the equipment they just gave me a key” she looked at you slightly shocked “I didn’t come first for no reason, to be honest I was probably the worst at the beginning” 

She sat silently then just burst out laughing before stopping after you gave her a questioning look. “I thought you reminded me of someone then I realised who, do you short people make up for your height with determination and terrible social skills or something” you immediately realised who she was talking about “hey my social skills aren’t as bad as his!” you said looking at her “OK, OK whatever” she said. 

You ate in silence for a few more minutes before someone sat down in front of Hange, you looked up to realise it was the commander, well this is great, you thought. You felt really out of place. Hange’s personality had lead you to forget she was actually a superior and that she probably ate with the other superiors, and you were only on your second day here. “Hello Hange” he said with a smile “Oh, your (f/n) right, from the newest group of cadets” You nodded awkwardly “yes sir” luckily Hange saved you from any more speech as she butted in, a habit of hers “Yeah this is (f/n) you don’t mind if she sits with us right, I like her” she smiled brightly at you and then the commander. “No not at all” he said “As long as she wants to sit here and you’re not just making her Hange” you could tell from the look he gave her that she may have a reputation for picking up friends “No” you mumbled “I’m glad Hange asked me to sit here” on hearing this Hange practically hugged you to death and the commander just gave a small smile. 

The moment didn’t last long though with the new arrival to the table “What’s that brat doing here shitty glasses?” he said glaring at the two of you “Oi, this shorty’s actually nice to me unlike the another one I know” she said matching his glare as you just felt like you wanted to sink into the floor. “That’s enough you to” The commander said with a look that seems like he was far too used to this.

The rest of the day was pretty boring up until training, Hange hadn’t been there at lunch so you had eaten quickly and were once again early for training. Yesterday training had been alright but you were eager to see who was training you today as apparently it was different most days. There unfortunately was no one there when you arrived so you got to work with some basic exercises. Little did you know your trainer was already there and watching you. “Oi brat what are you doing” yelled a familiar voice that made you want to groan “waiting for training sir” you said, luckily for you he just rolled his eyes and walked off. 

After another 15 minutes everyone else had turned up and you were all stood around waiting for your trainer. “Today I have to teach you brats how to fight” oh, that’s not what you were hoping for. You stood in lines as he glared down some of your comrades making them practically flinch, you put all your effort into not moving a muscle as he turned his glare on you, which just seemed to irritate him further. “All of you get into partners and spar, try not to be to shitty” huh all this time you thought he particularly hated you, turns out he just hates everyone, either that or shitty and brat were just the only insults he knew.

This was the point you would have maybe liked to have a friend as everyone else easily split into partners leaving you on your own. You waited by a pair of the girls until one of them finished and you could swap however that never got round to happening. “Brat what are you doing” you turned slowly to see Corporal standing behind you, “Waiting for a pair to finish so I can spar, sir” he looked irritated, “No need, you can spar with me” as much as you had made it your personal goal to not be scared by him, sparring humanity’s strongest was definitely not on your to do list. Despite this you nodded and followed him to the empty space that was conveniently at the front. Your best guess was he was planning on half killing you in front of the other cadets to scare them and the look in his eyes pretty much confirmed it.

As the two of you went into sparring positions you noticed most of the class had stopped to watch in awe as you stared down the man. Ugh not making them do any work is he! You thought although you didn’t have time to dwell on how unfair he was as you soon saw a fist coming towards your face. You managed to miss the fist but didn’t quite have time to miss the leg coming for you middle, you grunted in pain as it connected with your stomach.

Right my turn. You clenched your right fist hoping he would notice and go to block a right punch as you swung your left fist towards his face connecting with his jaw. “Left handed interesting” he said. Hmm you thought, you could use this to your advantage. He quickly aimed a punch to a space you could only block with your right hand which you did easily before kicking his legs out from under him. “Actually I’m right handed” you said with a smug grin as he pulled himself up. Now he looked like he wanted to actually kill you, maybe that wasn’t the smartest idea. He moved so quickly you weren’t even sure what happened but what you did know was that your back connected with the ground effectively ending you and that there was a man practically straddling you so he could pin your arms out to the side. Fighting the urge to blush you struggled aimlessly. You were well and truly pinned and he knew it “Not so cocky now are you” he said before getting up and dusting himself off from when he fell down with a look that could kill.

When you were once again standing he turned to the rest of the class “Who said you brats could stop” Quickly everyone began sparing again and you stood just as lost as you were before. Luckily another pair finished and you started sparring again before anyone could intervene. “Are you ok (f/n)?” said the boy you were sparring with, he looked a little worried for you “Yeah nothing I’m not used to it’s fine” In all honesty you weren’t fine but like hell you were going to cry about it. 

As you had agreed earlier you met Hange after training to help her with something or other, you had forgotten during the day what exactly it was. Hange greeted you at the door and pulled you into a hug “Thank you so much you don’t know how much I hate doing paper work on my own” You tried to smile but ended up wincing as she hugged you tightly pushing against your bruised body. Quickly she pulled away “What’s wrong?” she said with a worried expression “Ahh nothing, just corporal shorty decided I needed beating up in sparring” You don’t know why you called him shorty even though he was taller than you, you guessed you had just picked it up from Hange. She didn’t even notice the nickname she was too busy pulling your top up and looking at your ribs “When I next see him” she said obviously angry whilst you just tried to bat her hands away and pull your top back down “It’s fine I don’t think anything’s broken besides, I managed to knock him down once so I’ll go with that achievement” she laughed and you guessed she had let it go, “Well if you’re not injured you can still help me with work!” you laughed as you walked into the office and started work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave a like it's really appreciated (:


	4. Levi's squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the start of readers second year, where she's shown her skills are better than she thinks.

Your first year as a scout had gone by faster than you had expected, sure the expeditions were tough but as at it was your first year you weren’t on the front lines. Hange and you had become practically inseparable, she was your one and only friend here and even though she had many friends she seemed to like you more for some strange reason, opposites attract or something??? You hadn’t had many problems your first year and you managed to mostly avoid the corporal which was easy as he seemed to be avoiding you as well. Everything went a little downhill however about a week or two into your second year. 

You woke up groaning as Hange shook you. You had ended up sharing a room with her as she volunteered to share with you when there was no one else for you to share with. You weren’t exactly sure weather this was a good thing or a bad one though, sure a benefit of sharing room with her was that you never overslept but you wouldn’t exactly mind if she woke you up a little gentler. 

“Whaaaaat” you groaned pushing the pillow over your face as she continued shaking at you “Someone’s as the door for you idiot” she said playfully poking you. That got your attention, who would want you this early? You trudged to the door curiosity getting the better of you and opened it to reveal, some random girl, newbie by the look of it. “Commander Erwin requested your presence sir” she said saluting you, yup definitely a newbie you laughed. “Cool, thanks” she stood there kind of awkwardly before tuning to leave “Oh! And what’s your name?” you called, not sure why you did but she spoke before you could over think your actions. “Mikasa, and you?” huh she didn’t even know your name, not that you were famous or anything, but still. “(f/n)” you said and she gave a small smile then left. 

“What could the commander want me for this early!? you said turning to Hange, sure you and the commander spoke often due to the fact you sat with the Hange to eat but you weren’t formally called to his office very often. However the second you laid eyes on Hange you knew she knew exactly why you had been called, “spill” you demanded hands on your hips, “No way just go the meeting” then she added with a smirk “You’ll find out soon enough!” You could have protested but honestly you were just to dam tired, you had been up late that night practicing and the earlier than usual wake up wasn’t really helping your levels of exhaustion.

Roughly half an hour later you were finally dressed and were leaving the room, Hange had already left so you locked up and made your way to the commander’s office. You found your way there easily having been there before and knocked lightly on the door. “Who is it” you heard Erwin’s voice “(f/n) Sir” you heard a chair being moved and then the door opened “Come in, glad you got the message” you nodded and moved into the room taking a seat opposite to the one Erwin sat in. This felt…. Odd. You knew he was commander and formality was supposed to be normal but it seemed more serious than just a random meeting…

“It’s your second year here now and you have more than proved you are very skilled” he started and you listened wondering where he was going with this and weather the ending was going to be good or bad for you. “And we would like to put those skills to use” he paused looking at you as if you should know what he was talking about, but you had no idea so he continued regardless. “We are putting you on Levi’s squad” 

oh. Ohhhhhh. That’s why she wouldn’t tell you. Wait. He said Levi’s squad, as in the best of the best lead by Levi aka humanities strongest. Were you really ready for that? What if you just fell behind or let everyone down or. Your chaotic thoughts were cut out by Erwin’s worried tone “(f/n)?” he said looking concerned as always. “Oh, right sorry just…. Really wasn’t expecting that, that’s all” he smiled but before he could say anything someone else did. “Why?” you whipped your head round to see none other than Levi himself sitting there in the corner, no wonder you didn’t notice him he was hiding in the dark. 

One thing you did notice is that he seemed genuinely confused as to why you wouldn’t expect to be put in his squad “I don’t know I just didn’t think I was well, good enough to be honest” just scoffed “There’s a line between modest and stupid you know” just what was that supposed to mean?! Luckily you didn’t have long to consider that as Erwin spoke again “So will you?” you nodded practically grinning “Of course” you said. 

Erwin smiled “Well the rests up to Levi I’ll let him explain” and then left, left you alone with Levi, great. Even if you were going to be in his squad you were still pretty sure he hated you. “Go to the forest after lunch you can meet the rest of the squad then, it’s important you get along or you’ll ruin the dynamics of the team” and with that rude and slightly daunting comment he left you alone. “Thanks a lot that did wonders for my confidence” you muttered “tch if your confidence is that low maybe you’re not good enough after all” well that settles it, you were going to show him, show him just how good you were and how you deserved a spot on his team weather he liked it or not! And with that thought and that only in your head you went off in search of Hange.

You didn’t find here until lunch where she was already eating. “Hey (f/n)” you sat down next to her still slightly annoyed she didn’t warn you about what the meeting was about “So you’re officially part of shorty’s squad now huh, congrats” you sighed “Yeah I guess, thanks.” He looked puzzled “Why so down isn’t this a good thing?” you laughed “Well the squads a good thing the only problem is the corporal still hates me” Hange laughed only interrupted when someone sat down next to her. “What was that?” In all truth Levi had heard what she had said perfectly well he just wondered whether she’d tell him to his face. “Ah! Nothing I was just talking with Hange” god you hoped he hadn’t heard what you said that would turn out bad for you. “Hmm well if you were talking then you’re done eating and you can meet the squad” you were NOT done eating but there wasn’t exactly anything you could do about it so you waved goodbye to Hange and accepted your fate.  
You arrived at the outskirts of the forest to see four other people waiting for you who you assumed were the squad. They all seemed nice enough at a glance. The first to greet you was a young girl who ran up to you “You must be (f/n) my names Petra welcome to the squad!” she said opening her arms in the direction of the others as if to say ta-da! You laughed at least she seemed welcoming “Nice to meet you Petra” She went on to introduce the others “This is Eld he’s second in command” she said pointing to a blonde man “And this is Gunther and Oluo!” you were about to say something when Levi spoke “Ok get to know brat after training” huh, training? You thought the whole point of this was to get to know them.

The man named Gunther must have seen your confusion as he explained for you. “Whenever someone joins they run the course so we can see where they would fit in best in the team” oh. Well that should be easy enough you were good at 3DMG but the thought of everyone watching you did make you a little nervous. “Don’t worry! You’re on this team for a reason I’m sure you’ll do fine” You smiled at the girl “Thanks Petra” Well at least the team were more friendly than there leader…The man in question had already started walking to the equipment so you followed nerves being replaced with determination to keep your earlier statement that you would prove you were needed on this team.

Soon enough you were kitted up and ready to go although still a little apprehensive about the whole thing. That all changed the second you were in the air though. You felt free and you quickly got up to your normally speed, ignoring the other people whizzing along besides you. 

You quickly spotted the first Titan and made your way towards it. You had well let’s just call it and odd technique for this. Whilst most people would head straight for and over the nape you would swing as if you were going to go round the Titan then right at the last minute pull yourself sideways then forwards when you were directly I front of the nape. You found this way worked for you and you almost always got a clean cut with it. It was a little risky though because a second to late on the timing and you would miss completely. Luckily this time you pulled it off perfectly with a clean cut through the sponge. “That’ll show him” you thought as you continued through the trees. 

You quickly saw the next Titan and decided you might as well show off all your techniques. You pulled yourself up higher than the Titan then just at the right point detached your wires so you were effectively free falling, you span as you fell in a way that made it easier to cut the nape then the second it was cut used the gear to swing yourself away. Perfect. Grinning you continued through the forest using these two techniques and a few that were standard taught as well until you finally reached the area you had agreed to stop. Landing only a little roughly on the ground you looked around to see the Lance Corporal land a few feet away from you.

You continued looking round for the others but didn’t see any of them, confused you turned to the man beside you who must have decided you were worth speaking to as he answered to your confused look. “You lost them a little while back, they’re not as fast as you” He seemed reluctant to say it but had just effectively complemented you, kinda anyway. Your eyes widened in shock and all you managed to say was an “oh” before looking back up to the trees. 

Luckily it didn’t take long at all for the rest of the squad to turn up with various comments on how fast you are. It was only when Petra landed and said “Nice job impersonating Corporal with those spins” that you really paid attention, “Huh what do you mean?” you asked the blonde “Well you know, when you go up then come down spinning and kill the Titan that’s what corporals known for” you were pretty shocked, that was just a move you had randomly come up with one day back in training camp “Oh, I didn’t know. I have never actually seen him fight or use 3DMG so I guess that’s why” now it was there turn to be shocked “So you just came up with that?” said Eld to which you shrugged “I just did it by accident a while back in training then worked on it that’s all” you smiled hoping that they didn’t think you were lying for attention or something “Well wherever you learnt it you passed congratulations brat” the corporal said in a voice that very much implied he’d rather you had failed. 

Levi then walked off quickly ascending into the trees leaving you to talk with the others on the way back. Levi flew through the trees on the way back to the castle opting to leave on his own rather than go with the rest of the squad. He knew you were good but apparently he never knew how good. You were almost as good as him with the 3DMG and moved as if you weren’t even on ropes, he was really not expecting that level of skill from some random brat like you. He had been a little confused when Erwin suggested putting you into the squad but had agreed in the end to test you and see if you met his standards, which you had pretty much broken completely. Maybe she might actually be a good member of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 4 done! As always please leave a like or comment if you liked it!


	5. feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to find out why (f/n) is so shy, and (f/n) gets mocked about possibly liking a certain corporal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! But here is chapter 5(: In other news OVER 500 HITS!!! wow thank you all so much!

Levi was about to take his gear off after supervising a training session with the squad when (f/n) appeared behind him “Sir” she said in her usually tone which made it sound like he was terrifying or something, shy wasn’t usually a problem it just meant they followed orders well but it was beginning to get on his nerves how you could never actually say what you meant as you were to shy. He just clicked his tongue irritated and turned round “What brat” he didn’t know why he still called her brat it was something he usually called the cadets not his team members but he didn’t care enough to change it “can I train a little longer I just want to run the course a few more times” Levi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, you seemed to be constantly practicing or training and as much as it annoyed him a small part of him worried for your health. “Fine but if you fall and die it’s your own fault brat” yeah, that always seemed to happen to him, whatever he actually wanted to say never got said and was usually replaced with some form of insult. 

Despite the harsh words you nodded and thanked him before leaving in the direction of the woods, silently he followed you wanting to watch how you worked without others around. It had been at least an hour and the man was starting to get tired from just watching you, yet still you swung through the trees. No matter how much you tried to hide it he could see the signs of fatigue taking their toll on you. He was about to swing out and yell at you for being so careless as to train when you were tired, when you suddenly yelled. You had shot at the wrong angle and completely missed the tree you were aiming for and were now falling towards the ground. Despite the situation Levi almost casually stepped of the tree and swung away grabbing you and landing upon the ground once again. 

“Idiot what did you think you were doing!” he shouted, not being able to control his anger, sure you were fine as he was there but what if he hadn’t been? “Huh. Corporal? What are you doing here?” he gave you a harsh glare “Saving your ass apparently” the girl looked down at her feet “ahh yeah thanks for that” he just clicked his tongue at her “Yeah well don’t think you’re going unpunished, straight to bed, then as you seem to like overworking yourself you can clean the stables tomorrow” he quickly left before the girl could object or he could say anything else unnecessary.

The next morning Levi was just delivering some papers to Erwin’s office when he overheard part of a conversation, which he soon realised to be Hange and (f/n). “Jesus (f/n) you ok? You look like Levi on a Monday what happened?” He wanted to round the corner and kill shitty glasses for that but the curiosity of what would be said next made him stay where he was “Hmf better than looking like you any day” wow he was not expecting a reply like that from the shy girl but Hange oddly didn’t seem surprised at all “Ok, I already know your sassy what I WANT to know is why you’re so tired and grumpy” Levi was confused to say the least quiet people were always quiet and loud people were unfortunately always loud, so why was (f/n) so relaxed around Hange but no one else? He shook his head and focused on the task at hand, papers. He would just have to talk to Hange later.

Perfect. Levi was early to lunch and the first person to arrive after him was Hange. She sat herself down at the table opposite him, mumbled a hello and began eating. “(f/n)” Levi started unsure how to ask “Yeah what about her” Hange said perking up at the mention of her friend “How come she’s so shy around most people but outgoing with you?” Hange looked confused for a moment then smiled in a way Levi disliked, a lot. “Any particular reason for asking?” oh now he saw where she was going. “No” he said bluntly hoping she’d just answer his question already so he could stop talking to her.

“Ok then if you say so, I think it’s just how she is. She said something to me the other day that I think explains it pretty well” She stopped. He almost audibly groaned, when he wanted her to shut up she talked his ears of yet the one time he wanted her to talk she wouldn’t. “Just spit it out already” he said tone a bit harder than necessary. She held her hands up in mock defence “ok, ok she said the more comfortable she feels about a person the more she becomes herself around them. She’s not actually very shy once she gets to know people more sassy and smart. Did that answer your oh so important question?” she could have been lying but it made sense so he decided not to question “tch yeah, took you long enough though” he quickly went back to silently eating his soup wondering about what Hange had told him.

It had been a long day and you were more than happy to relax. You were currently reading in the library with Mikasa who was also reading and Sasha who had explained she just needed some time away from all the boys. The quiet atmosphere didn’t last long enough in your opinion as your rather loud friend soon joined the group. “(f/n) I have been looking for you” she said a little too loudly for a library whilst sitting down next to you “Hey Hange, how come?” she laughed “Do I need a reason to hang out with you?” you shook your head not entirely convinced of her reasoning. 

She seemed to of just noticed the other two girls sitting with you. “Oh Mikasa, Sasha what you doing here?” Mikasa looked up for a second pointed at the book then continued reading leaving Hange looking at Sasha “Just time away from all the boys really” Sasha said with a laugh causing Hange to laugh with her. “Talking of boys, there must be at least one you like riiiiiiight” Hange said in a teasing tone. Sasha just blushed furiously looking at you for help, “She’s a superior you have to answer” you said joking however Sasha seemed to think you were serious. “I.. I don’t like any of them I” you cut her off saving her from catching on fire from how red she had become “Hahaha don’t worry we believe you” she let out a sigh of relief but Hange didn’t seem to be done. 

“Go on then (f/n) what about you, and by the way I’m asking as your superior not your friend” she said mock glaring at you. Even Mikasa had looked up at this point to see your red cheeks. “I don’t like any of them” you said easily as it was the truth, even if there WAS someone you liked it was none of the boys Hange was talking about. “Hmmm I believe you…. However what about a certain corporal?” she said raising her eye brows. “What I… I “ you spluttered out turning even more red, how that was even possible you weren’t sure “How could you even suggest that Hange?!!” at this point Hange and Sasha were laughing out loud and Mikasa was looking at you strangely “Jeesh (f/n) it was a joke! However your reaction makes me think maybe” Luckily you cut her off before she could say anything else “I don’t care as long as you don’t actually think I like him or anything” you then added “Because I don’t” although that last part wasn’t exactly solid fact. 

You didn’t think you liked him but sometimes you caught yourself blushing when he looked at you and other things like that. Ugh I need to stop even thinking about this you thought to yourself. I don’t like that jerk and he doesn’t like me. “Ok whatever you say although I’m not saying I believe you” Hange said giving you an odd look. Sasha suddenly burst out laughing again “Oh my god” she couldn’t even speak because of how much she was laughing “Do hahaha do you think they’ll call them Humanities shortest couple” shortly after saying this she fell onto the floor laughing, causing even Mikasa to laugh at her. “Ooooo yes! That’s perfect I can see it now Humanities shortest couple, slaying Titans and glaring together since 847” Hange practically yelled whilst trying to contain her laughter “GUYS!” you said slightly panicking, mostly embarrassed “Fine! We’ll stop bullying you” Sasha said before Hange added “For now” you shot her a glare then picked up a book and tried to cover your still red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hoped you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment all and any support is greatly appreciated! (:


	6. embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sassy at probably the worst time ever to be sassy and the result is a pissed off Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear by apologise for how cringe worthy this chapter is and promise a more serious chapter by chapter 8 at least (:

“Bloody midget and his bloody cleaning duty” you mumbled. You and the rest of the squad were currently being assigned cleaning duties as your practice had been, and I quote “Even more useless and pathetic than that yeager brat” You stood in line as he walked down yelling out places to clean. “Attic, dorms hallway A, dorms hallway B,” Finally he finished and you trudged to your assigned hallway which was the superiors dorms hallway, this was actually a bonus for you as your room was on this hallway and you could leave quickly afterwards. You began work scrubbing at the floor AND the shelves, AND the windows. You sighed heavily, you could be doing so many more useful things right now other than cleaning already clean floors.

Then as if just to laugh at you, you split your rag. “Great! Perfect” you said sarcastically and of course as you began to stand up and start the walk to get a new one you heard a familiar voice. “Where you going brat” wow life just really hates me right now doesn’t it! “To the supply cupboards Sir, my rag broke” you said, as much as you would like to say something sarcastic or rude, the guy still scared you to be completely honest, you weren’t sure how Hange managed to wind him up and not fear for her life. “tch that will take too long, there’s one in my office” ok well at least you wouldn’t have to walk all the way to the cupboards, although it was hard to not laugh considering he kept cleaning products in his room. 

The second you stepped in it was like a different building, everything was organised neat and clean, you couldn’t help but look around a bit. “Stop staring brat and get cleaning” he said handing you a new rag “Yes Sir!” you said saluting and turning to leave the room when you heard a familiar voice. “LEVI! Did I leave my reports in your office” Yelled Hange bursting through the door and then stopping in her tracks with a smirk “Ooooh am I interrupting something” she said raising her eyebrows at you, and in that moment of anger, embarrassment and foolishness you made perhaps the biggest mistake of your life. EVER. 

“Oh yeah Hange I was totally snogging the corporal what else would I be doing!” you then strode past her lightly hitting her in the head as if to say idiot then walked out the room. It wasn’t until you stepped outside that you realised what you had just done and how it was possibly going to be your cause of death, either from your embarrassment Hange’s laughter or Levi’s anger.

“Shit” that was definitely and appropriate reaction to what you had just done. What you did next was not an appropriate reaction and possibly the second most stupid thing you had done in your life. You spun on your heels stared at the room, well if nothing else at least their faces were almost worth it. What you saw in that half a second would have been hilarious in any other circumstance. Hange’s eyes were wide with disbelief and she also looked as if she held back from laughing any longer she would burst, you could easily guess what your face looked like, shocked, bright red and terrified for life, Levi on the other hand… Now that was a sight you didn’t think many people had seen, well those that were alive anyway. At a first glance he just looked shocked eyes wide mouth open but if you looked at his eyes you would know, someone was going to die, and there name was (f/n)(l/n). Now you did the only reasonable option, obviously apologising or ignoring it would have been smarter but this was definitely safer. You ran. 

You sprinted as fast as you possibly could until you were safely out of the building and into the woods. You didn’t know how long you stayed there sitting hidden within the trees. It actually wasn’t too bad, it was really quite peaceful and quiet and very pretty, and you had actually found a relatively comfy place to collapse into a ball of embarrassment maybe you could just stay here forever and let your problems starve to death trying to find you. Oh yeah that was the problem that could find you, hunger. You hadn’t eaten since lunch and you were getting peckish already you weren’t sure how long you could last but dam you were going to try. 

The answer was probably a long time as it was dark by the time Hange found you. “Hey, (f/n)” she said in a soft tone one might use on an injured animal, which you guessed fitted you quite well right now. “Gnnnnn why, why, why, why” she must of sensed that you weren’t planning on saying much else as she picked you up bridal style and started off towards the building. “NO! NO! He’ll KILL me” you said stressing the word kill as you struggled in her arms “he’s not going to kill you, I made him promise not to…. Anyway you can’t stay outside for the rest of your life (f/n)” you groaned “Whhhhy”   
The rest of the journey was silent and you soon found yourself in bed and sleeping, dread momentarily forgotten. Until you woke up that was anyway. “Training” It came out as barely a whisper but Hange still heard and looked over at you pity in her eyes “Training With Levi help” each word came out with a few seconds of silence in between as if the sentence training with levi in one go would kill you before it even happened.

“Hey look I know it was bad but you’re going to HAVE to speak to him at some point ok” she said trying to soothe you, yet you just turned on her “You know this is like 50% your fault right!? So you’re coming with me” she laughed “yeah I see where you’re coming from there, sorry about that but I just couldn’t help it. I’ll come but I don’t think I can help much…” you began getting changed “yeah but you can carry me back when my legs and arms no longer work as my bones are all shattered” you stated in a bored fashion as if you couldn’t care less about broken bones. She laughed but nodded at you anyway as she continued getting ready. 

You were still just as terrified but as Hange has said you were going to have to speak to him at some point so you might as well suck it up, take what you got with your chin up and cling on to any remaining pride you had left. At least it would be a memorable death, cadets would tell your story for years. Actually that gave you a bad thought “Hange…” you started hesitantly “How many people know…” she turned and looked a little worried causing you to brace yourself for a bad answer “Well I may have told Mikasa who tells everything to Eren and Armin who, err ok basically, most people know the gist but not that many know the details ok? Sorry” You cringed “You! Wow ok, you owe me big time if I die” She didn’t answer but opened the door and you both silently left together.

You walked up to training, Hange by your side terrified but still clinging onto the dignity that you told yourself you still had. At some point along the journey you had decided to go with the “Pretend it never happened approach” and hope he did the same, as small of a chance that was. “Hey Hange do the squad know?” she nodded “yeah I had to tell them because they were worried for you as you never turned up to evening meal but I didn’t tell them the details of what happened” you nodded, oh well you tried to see the positives of this situation but after a while gave up on actually finding any. Eld was the first to spot you then the others soon saw you, much to your relief Levi wasn’t there yet.

“Are, you ok?” Gunther asked hesitantly, to which you nodded “I haven’t seen him yet so yeah” Petra spoke next “All Hange told us was you said something you probably shouldn’t have and then bolted is that really what happened?” you nodded once again, which Petra’s eyes widen “Unfortunately, yes. I don’t really know what made me, probably her influence” you said jabbing a thumb as Hange. Who looked kind of awkward just standing there. 

“You seem positive for someone who’s going to die soon, according to what we were told” Oluo stated “Don’t say that” Eld practically yelled “It’s fine, he’s right. I’m taking what I get with my chin up pretending I still have any dignity left and going out with a story for people to tell! Oh and by the way you’re all here by invited to my funeral, bring cake.” You finished smiling. “Well” Gunther said pausing “That’s defiantly one way to go about it I guess” You laughed “well what else would you do if you did what I did” you paused “Well as I’m going to die and I need my story telling I may as well explain to you guys as no one would believe Hange anyway”

No one said anything but no one stopped you either so you continued “I err well I was in Levi’s office as my rag broke and he was giving me a new one as Hange burst in yelling about some papers or something ridiculous” this earned you a glare from the brown haired girl “And well she saw me in Levi’s office and decided to be stupid by asking if she was interrupting anything” You didn’t feel the need to elaborate on that as you presumed they would guess what you were saying “Anyway I decided that was the best time to be sarcastic and said word by word Oh yeah Hange I was totally snogging the corporal what else would I be doing! And then bolted so I guess you understand why I’m going to die now huh” you spoke so quickly you weren’t even sure if any of them would actually understand what you said.

Oluo laughed Eld just looked sorry for you Gunther looked shocked and Petra just managed to say “wow” before joining the others with staring in shock. “Ok enough staring you knew it was bad” this caused a few laughs “yeah but we didn’t think it was THAT bad” Eld said still looking worried “And we didn’t know you were that bold (f/n)” Petra said as you laughed “Trust me I’m not that was a complete lapse of judgement” you said as Hange rolled her eyes presumingly at the idea of you being bold “You are so going to die” Gunther added making you fake punch him. It was then that you noticed a figure coming your way and you knew exactly who it was “Yes, yes I am Gunther” “Morning corporal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a like or a comment if you enjoyed, it really helps with the whole "motivation to actually write" thing XD


	7. not so cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader sees a softer side of Levi, whilst trying to avoid being punished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! New chapter hope you like it (:

Confidence! What was that? If you had ever been confident you definitely weren’t now. For once in your life you wished Hange would say something but right now her and everyone else seemed to be silent. In front of you was corporal, glaring at you as if he expected you to catch aflame. You did not like this one bit, sure if he decided to punch you or something it wouldn’t be too bad but just standing here silent, waiting was horrible. “S…Sir?” you whispered barely audible, how was this going to go?

What was he going to do, he felt like he should be punching you or yelling or assigning cleaning duty but he just couldn’t seem to do it. He glared at the girl in front of him who seemed to physically shudder as he looked at her. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him, it would slow down the team if she was scared of him more than the Titans. Yet here she was pale with fear and here he was, the one causing that fear. Usually it wouldn’t bother him that much but he just couldn’t stand the idea of her being afraid of him. He told himself that it was because of the team and the problems caused by it but he wasn’t entirely sure it was. He pulled his eyes away from her and turned to the rest of the group “3dmg training today, focus on formation” they all saluted and left towards the equipment leaving him standing alone. God why is this so complicated, what am I supposed to do?

You practically ran towards the equipment shed, just glad to be out of danger. “Yeah sooo confident (f/n) amazing how much you stood up to him” mocked Petra “Shut up” you grumbled grabbing your gear. “I still don’t understand why he didn’t say anything?” said Eld to no one in particular, although Hange seemed to take it upon herself to answer “Isn’t it obvious Levi totally” she was abruptly cut of as your elbow connected with her stomach. She looked at you confused until she saw where you were looking and seemed to understand. Corporal now stood in the door way, “How long does it take to put gear on, hurry up”

Training was unusually quiet but other than that everything was relatively normal, if you count being equal parts confused and terrified normal and smacking into a tree because you were concentrating on how confused and terrified you were. You were currently laying at the base of a tree, your head throbbed and you were like 70% sure your wrist was broken or at least sprained. “Oh my god (f/n) are you ok!” Gunther had been first to land next to you after seeing you fall, although the others didn’t take much longer, you didn’t really grasp what they were saying as everyone was speaking all at once and crowding round you, which was really not helping your headache.

“Move” ahh finally quiet, Levi must have got here. As terrified as you were of him right now you really needed to get to medical and it was clear none of the others were going to get you there without being told to do so. “Eld take her to the medical rooms the rest of you can head in for the day” At some point whilst Eld was carrying you, you must have blacked out as the next thing you knew you were staring at the sealing from a medical bed. “(F/n)! Your awake!” you groaned “Hey Hange, how long was I out?” she laughed “Only a few hours don’t worry about it” you sat up head spinning slightly at the sudden movement. 

Hange was currently sat in a chair next to your bed and the nurse was probably in the other room as you couldn’t see her right now. “Hmm I better go get levi” your eyes widened in shock “What! Why!” you honestly for the life of you couldn’t understand why she would be going to get Lev, especially now. “Sorry I have to, he asked to see you once you woke up” before you could speak and try to persuade her not to she had already left the room. Why would Levi want to see you? To yell at you was the only answer that came to mind and unfortunately for you, you weren’t very fond of that idea. You relaxed back into the bed laying your head on the pillow to once again stare at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t long before you heard the door opening again, presumably Levi, the voice that spoke confirmed it was him. “What were you thinking brat we had to cut practice short because of this” wow, no how are you or anything? Ok. “Sorry sir” you cut yourself off before you could add, but I didn’t exactly swing into the tree deliberately. “tch what happened anyway brat, your usually good at 3dmg” you sighed inwardly, you were hoping to avoid this question. “I….I don’t know Sir I guess I was just distracted sorry” he glared at the wall but luckily didn’t pry any further into WHY you were distracted “your cleaning the stables tomorrow and evening meal is almost over so I suggest if you want food you leave now” and with that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving you alone. As much as you would have liked to lie there and dwell on your own stupidity, your stomach wouldn’t allow it and you soon found yourself walking towards the hall. 

You were planning on having a quiet lunch and avoiding most people, but fate didn’t seem to agree with you as you heard your name being called. You soon saw that it was Mikasa and Sasha calling you over. You had become friends with Mikasa as you found the two of you had a lot in common and she had introduced you to Sasha some time ago but you had never met any of the other cadets they graduated with. “(f/n) Come over here and meet everyone” Sasha called out “Well not everyone, as some of them are busy but most of them” she added as you began to near the table. You weren't exactly overjoyed to be meeting new people but you headed towards them regardless.

“Guys this is (f/n), (f/n) this is Eren, Armin, Jean and conny” each of the boys waved or smiled as she said their name “Do you guys know where the others are?” Mikasa asked as you finally took a seat at the table, positioning yourself as far as possible away from the boys who were now all shaking their heads in answer to the question. To be honest you were glad about the answer, four new people was as much as your nerves could take. “So (f/n) I haven’t seen you around much are you new?” asked the boy called Eren or something like that anyway “No I’m not, I graduated a year before you guys” they all looked slightly shocked to hear you were older than them but you just opted to stare at your hands rather than explain further. He nodded anyway and the blonde boy next to him spoke “How do you know Mikasa and Sasha?” before you could reply you heard your name for the second time this meal, but in less of a friendly way.

“Cadet (l/n)” well at least he didn’t call you brat. You turned round inwardly sighing “Yes Sir” he glared at the people around you before answering “You’ve really lowered you standards sitting with these brats” it took a lot of strength to not ask why on earth it mattered to him and to say “Is there something you needed Sir” instead. He nodded and replied “The squads doing combat training outside, it’s not obligatory but I suggest you go” and he left, presumably to oversee said combat training. You turned back to the table audibly sighing this time “Well looks like I have to go spend my lunch training now, nice to meet you” you were standing up to leave when one of the other boys spoke “How come Corporal Levi came to personally tell you to train?” As annoying as the question was you did understand the confusion. “Because I’m in his squad” you turned and left, not caring enough to further explain to the now slightly awed slightly confused boys.

Once you had made your way outside you quickly found the rest of the squad and watched as they fought until someone was free for you to spar with. You suddenly got déjà vu from your second day here and the memory made you shiver, let’s avoid that I don’t feel like being beaten up and humiliated again. Luckily you partnered up with Petra soon enough and began to spar. It was nearing the end of lunch and you had already beaten the rest of the quad members so you were about to excuse yourself when corporal, who had just been sitting there watching the entire time decided to intervene. “(f/n)” you turned slowly dreading the idea that you were most likely going to have to fight him now which was really not on your list of things to do. He didn’t exactly seem to be in a good mood either, although by now you were pretty sure the scowl on his face was a permanent fixture. 

“You did well today, well done” by the time you had fully registered what he had said he was gone. Leaving you stood staring into the distance, utterly confused. “Did….Did he just…. Compliment me?” you said barely audible above the wind. That was definitely something you hadn’t experienced before, and you didn’t quite know what to do. Shaking your head you tuned to leave. Maybe he wasn’t as cold as he seemed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it, it's always appreciated (:


	8. Lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Levi to a lake where she likes to go to escape everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter! Please read the note at the beginning (:

You left the noise of the hall behind you as you walked out into the yard. You had been persuaded to sit with Mikasa, Sasha and their friends somehow, but could only take so much noise for so long. What you really needed was some time alone. It was nearing evening so you quickly made up your mind and headed towards the stables, easily finding your horse. He was beautiful, chestnut brown with dark main and tale. You got to work quickly brushing and tacking up your horse ready to ride. 

You were just about to mount when you were interrupted by a voice “Where are you going?” you spun round looking for whoever had spoke “Corporal?” he didn’t answer but you didn’t expect him to so you continued “I was just going to ride out to the lake sir” he had come closer as you were speaking and you could now make out a confused expression on his face “What lake” he said as if you were talking about aliens or something “Y…You know, the lake” you trailed off unsure of what to say “You haven’t been to the lake?” you asked slightly surprised he had never found the place. Sure it wasn’t exactly a tourist spot and was well hidden but you expected him to of explored around the general vicinity well enough to have found it. “I didn’t even know there was a lake” he answered rather bluntly. “Oh, you can come with me if you want? It’s only a 15 minute ride and it’s really nice and” you trailed off unsure of what to say for the second time in this short conversation. You didn’t really expect him to come or anything but you found part of you wanted him to, although he scared you slightly his personality was less…. Overwhelming than others and you had started to find you quite enjoyed his company over the last few weeks. 

He looked slightly shocked at your proposal before returning to his default expression. “I better come, you shouldn’t go out on your own anyway, you could be hurt” Did he just, say yes? You weren’t expecting him to actually come but were glad he was none the less even if it was just because he thought you’d get yourself hurt or something. Wait, was he concerned for your safety? Ugh of course he is (f/n) why wouldn’t he be? You found yourself blushing as you looked over to him “I’ll help you with your horse if you want” he nodded and you tied up your horse before following him to wherever his was kept. His horse was in immaculate condition, well you should have expected that it does belong to Levi… The two of you worked in silence, comfortable silence but still silence. You wanted to talk but nothing came to mind to talk about so you kept your mouth shut. “Do you go out often?” you looked up meeting his gaze then quickly looking away “Yes Sir” he didn’t say anything else and soon enough you were both on horseback and leaving the stables. You started along the path you took so often at a steady pace.

You found yourself watching him and accidently spoke your thoughtd “Your horse is beautiful” Even though you didn’t mean to say it you did think it was true, his horse was handsome almost as much as.. You cut of your thoughts before you made a fall of yourself. He turned to you, eyes meeting your own “thanks, yours is to” you blushed at the compliment even though it wasn’t remotely directed at you and looked down focusing on not falling off in embarrassment. The rest of the journey was silent, not that you minded as silence meant less chance for you to say something stupid. However the two of you soon neared your destination. "It's just down here, we have to leave the horses up here though” you said pointing to a small gap in the bushes. He just nodded and you both quickly tied up the horses and made your way to the bushes. 

It was a small gap barely noticeable and it lead to a steep hill down which you knew lead to the lake. “How did you find this” the man beside you asked looking in disbelief at the small gap. You scratched the back of your head embarrassed “I fell of my horse, Sir” It was true, the way you found the beautiful place was entirely by accident although corporal didn’t seem to impressed with your exploring skills as he just clicked his tongue at you and followed you down the slope. “Tch I’m getting mud all over my uniform” Typical, well at least you hoped it would be worth it once he saw the sight, you felt as if it would be a personal insult if he didn’t like it, the place was special to you after all… 

You exited the small path into the familiar clearing, you spent a lot of time here, any time you felt overwhelmed or just wanted to get away here was where you came, where no one else would find you. You heard corporal stop and turned to see a look of wonder on his face, the place was truly beautiful. You stood at the edge of a small clearing surrounded by trees on three sides the other meeting a crystal blue lake that was surrounded by a ring of trees. By the lake stood an ancient tree roots winding above the ground and round the bank. “Do, you like it?” he nodded following you towards the edge of the lake where you sat at the base of the old tree, making yourself comfortable between the same two roots as always.

You stared out at the blue feeling instantly calmed, the lake always seemed to have that effect on you, making you lose focus and relax. Until you were reminded you weren’t alone of course. “Are you ok?” you looked up to see corporal standing behind you looking down with a face that looked almost concerned “Y… Yes Sir!” you spluttered out, opting to look away again rather than at him. “Drop the shitty formalities, we’re not exactly on duty” He said sitting next to you, a little closer than you would have liked. You understood what he meant of course, but you were confused at why he would ask you that, you decided now wasn’t the time to ask and opted to just nod and try to talk normally for now. 

“Now really tell me what’s wrong” How did he know that something was bothering you? You thought you were pretty good at hiding it, even Hange didn’t notice. You stared into your hands for what felt like an eternity before you gathered the courage to speak. It was obvious he wasn’t going to let you off with a half answer and for some reason you felt comfortable talking to him, as harsh as he may be you hoped he would know to be kind when it was needed. “I…I” You brought him here, you asked him to come, so you were going to tell him. 

“I don’t know why I’m here!” you blurted it out to be met with silence as an answer, so you explained yourself further “Everyone had a reason for joining, Hange wanted knowledge, Eren wanted revenge, Mikasa wanted to protect Eren, Armin wanted his friends, I…I still don’t know why I’m here” Yet again you were met with silence but you hardly noticed, you had let your feelings out and they weren’t going to stop until you were done “At first I thought it was to be the best, to prove myself. So I trained and I trained until I was the best, like I had done all my life, but sometime after getting here I realised that wasn’t what I wanted either and now I just don’t know” you stared out onto the lake as the silence stretched out tears threatening to spill as you watched the water settel. You didn’t know what he would say, call you weak? Yell at you? Nothing? 

But what you got was completely unexpected. “You’re here to fight, you’re here to fight so everyone else doesn’t have to. You’re here to save people, to help people, because that’s the kind of person you are” you didn’t know what to say, you felt like a thousand words needed to be said but you settled with just three. “Thank you Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it as always leave a kudo or a comment, it's appreciated (:


	9. planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange along with everyone else begins to suspect feelings between reader and Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry this chapters kind of just a jumble of things, not really much happens but it does set up chapters to come.

The two of you settled into a comfortable silence, emotions calming as you watched the sun set. Something went unsaid between the two of you, you weren’t quite sure what but something had changed between you, and you liked it. “Why did you bring me here?” you didn’t even turn to look at him, you just stared into the lake and answered “I don’t know Levi, why did you say yes?” He didn’t answer but you knew the answer was that he didn’t know either. The sun sunk into the lake disappearing from view. “No matter the reason, I’m glad you came” it came out as a whisper but you knew he had heard, “Me to”

You didn’t speak another word to each other that night, not because you didn’t want to but because it wasn’t needed.

You walked into the hall the next morning ready for breakfast to see Hange, Erwin and Levi already there. You took your seat next to Hange opposite Levi and mumbled a good morning. “Where were you last night (f/n) I couldn’t find you” You met Levi’s gaze momentarily before looking at Hange “Just having some quiet time that’s all, you not finding me was kind of the point” She laughed obviously believing your answer, to your relief. “Hey Levi what training are we doing today?” Hange’s eyes widened, since when did (f/n) call Levi by his first name? Last time I checked she barley even spoke to him… Hange decided not to ask now but silently vowed to find out what had changed. “More combat training” Levi answered you uninterestedly. You nodded and continued eating. 

“How are you getting on in Levi’s squad (f/n)?” Erwin asked and you looked up from your bread to answer “Yeah good, any reason for asking?” he shook his head “No, no reason” The rest of Breakfast was rather uneventful and you were soon leaving with Levi for training.

Two days later you were planning on heading out to the lake again yet you found yourself wondering the halls for no apparent reason. You were interrupted from your thoughts when you walked straight into someone, tripped over their feet and fell straight to the floor. “Tch watch where you’re going” You rolled over to see Levi standing above you hand out stretched. Quickly you took his hand and got up from the floor, trying to ignore the evident blush on your cheeks “Sorry, thanks” you brushed off your trousers quickly, knowing how the man was about dirt. “Where are you going at this time of night” the question was simple enough yet you had the feeling you knew exactly why he was asking. “I, I was just headed out to the lake again” you paused considering weather this was a good idea, ultimately deciding you didn’t care “You can come if you want?” You smiled at him and he smiled back even if it was only for a millisecond. You lead the way and before you knew it you were on your horses and heading out.

The ride was quick and you were soon once again squeezing through the gap in the bushes and emerging at the clearing. You both sat in the same place as last time and admired the lake. Levi was the first to speak “I never thanked you” you turned to him confused “Thanked me for what?” he continued looking out to the lake but answered none the less “For inviting me, not many people would” you laughed off his thanks “I told you, I’m glad you came” You really were glad he had come with you, somehow the whole place seemed nicer when he was with you. You quickly looked away once you realised you had been staring at him from your seat. 

The two of you fell into the now familiar silence and you pulled out your sketch book and pencil from a nook in the tree. You had been given the book as a present when you left to join the military and it was very special to you, using it was one of your favourite hobbies. You began sketching out the trees surrounding the lake but didn’t get far before Levi spoke “I didn’t know you drew brat” for some reason being called brat no longer bothered you, you knew he didn’t mean it in a rude way, or well you hoped anyway. You continued your sketch but answered at the same time “I don’t usually, in front of people that is” You were about half way through your drawing when you broke the silence “I find it calming” you didn’t give any context but you knew he would know what you were talking about. “Can I see?” You hesitated before cautiously handing him the book. He gazed at the picture of the lake for a while and you turned your attention back to the real thing. 

“Are these of me?” shoot, you forgot those were still in there! Your calmed mood quickly turned to panic as you tried to take the book back “They’re, I! ERR I…” It quickly became obvious to you that you were not going to manage to take the book off him or convince him they weren’t of him and you gave up slumping into the tree. “Sorry…” You trailed off unsure of what else to say. “for what” you spun to look at him “for drawing you, I just presumed…” he cut you off mid-sentence “You should presume things.” Was he saying he didn’t mind you drawing him? He continued flipping through the book before speaking again “What I don’t get is why” Why? Was he really going to make you? You blushed furiously as you met his gaze “I like your eyes” he seemed momentarily shocked by the answer before he handed the book back to you, you took it, still confused by the action. “You should finish your drawing”. You nodded and began drawing the lake into your picture.   
***********One month later************  
Hange wasn’t in when you woke up or at breakfast so after eating you set off in search of her. You eventually found her after walking around most of the castle, in the library talking to Mikasa and Sasha. “Hange have you been here all morning I’ve been looking for you” The second you spoke all conversation stopped but you barely noticed as you were too busy wondering why Hange hadn’t been around all morning. “Yeah sorry (f/n) I was just helping Mikasa and Sasha, forgot to tell you” For some reason you didn’t really believe her, but if she didn’t want to tell her it was unlikely you would get her to so you nodded anyway and sat down with them. “But I’m not the only one who likes disappearing you go off somewhere every Saturday and I can never find you!” It was true, you and Levi had got into some kind of routine over the last four weeks. Every Saturday you would meet and head to the lake to watch the sunset, you never really talked much, just enjoyed each other company. You blushed slightly due to Hange’s questioning but brushed the question off easily as you had gotten quite used to hearing it. “If I could deal with you without any alone time I wouldn’t be human” she mock glared at you “Ha ha (f/n) very funny” This was when Sasha started laughing “It kind of is though” she said as she finished laughing “Hey!” the three of you began laughing at Hange and the half shocked half annoyed look on her face.

The day before Hange had asked Mikasa and Sasha to meet here in the library before breakfast deliberately. It had been easy to figure out that you were sneaking off somewhere with levi and if you weren’t dating already she was determined to make it happen. Although she knew it would be a rather difficult task she was sure her and the others could find a way. Mikasa and Sasha weren’t shocked in the slightest to hear Hange thought you and Levi liked each other. To be honest it was blatantly obvious to everyone else, apparently apart from the people who needed to know most. Hange was pretty sure even Erwin had guessed it by now… 

Hange despite her trying still couldn’t figure out why on earth you liked him or what you saw in him but she decided both of you could do with a little more happiness in their lives so she decided not to think about how weird it would be if you actually did start dating and focus on making it happen in the first place.

The plan was almost finished, which was good as Hange was pretty sure if she stayed here any longer (f/n) would find them. “Hange” huh speak of the devil, planning would have to be finished at a later date but that didn’t matter right now, explaining where she had been all morning to the girl in front of her was what mattered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment I really appreciate it!!!


	10. plans in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange finally sets her plan in motion, with the hopes of setting you and Levi up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I had writers block for so long, but luckily I broke through it and the reward is a new chapter (: enjoy!

Hange had been acting off ever since that day you had found her in the library, you didn’t know quite what to expect but whatever it was you suspected it wasn’t going to be good…

Hange shook you awake as usually and gave you some water, “You’re staying here for paperwork today right” you groaned pulling yourself into a sitting position “yeah, why you asking?” she was half way out the door by the time you finished your question “No reason!” You flopped back down onto the bed as she left. “She’s exited today” you muttered “Oh who am I kidding she’s always like that…” You decided to get some paperwork done before heading down to breakfast so you quickly pulled on your uniform and began chipping away at the mountain of paper sat on your desk. 

Hange practically skipped down to the hall, now was the perfect day to start her plan and if all went well they would be dating by tomorrow! “Hey Erwin” She said as she dropped her plate of food onto the table “Morning Hange, you seem happy” she nodded quickly “Yup, but there is a reason” she grinned causing her glasses to slip further down her nose “Are you going to tell me what?” she bit into her bread before answering “You’ll see soon enough…” Just as she finished her sentence Levi joined the table, glaring at Hange “Why are you so happy shitty glasses?” she just laughed “No reason” 

Erwin soon left as he had finished, leaving just Hange and Levi eating in silence which was soon broken as Levi spoke, “Hey where’s (f/n)?” Perfect. Hange almost gave it away by grinning, the plan was going according to plan “Just in our room, thinking over stuff, I don’t blame her it’s quite a big decision” she ate the last piece of bread watching the man’s face for signs of confusion which she soon saw “What decision?” He spat the question out rather rudely but she answered anyway “OH! You don’t know do you” she paused thinking of how to phrase it before casually saying, as if it was no big deal “Eren asked her out.” Levi momentarily looked like he was going to spit his food out before grunting as if to say “So what” Hange laughed at the blush on her friends cheeks “Ooooh. Is someone Jealous?!” she mocked as the man glared at her across the table “Stupid shitty glasses why would I be jealous of that brat” she paid no attention to the insult and continued smiling “Ok not saying you like her… BUT if you do I would advise you do something about it before she makes up her mind” Hange quickly picked up her plate and walked away leaving the man sitting alone confused.

His thoughts desperately tried to figure out what just happened. “There’s no way I like her” said most of his brain but part of him countered “If I don’t like her then why does the idea of her dating that Yeager brat sound so terrible?” He got up from the table and swiftly made his way out of the room, he wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew he had to go somewhere. He walked aimlessly around as he tried to figure out what to do. Did he like her? He had to admit, she made him happy, he enjoyed her company, and she was an excellent soldier not to mention her looks. He found himself smile as he thought of her and that’s when he realised. He was only sure of two things, One: Eren wouldn’t be dating (f/n), Two: he would.

“UGH paperwork whyyyy” You were still only half way through your stack and you had completely skipped breakfast so that you could get it done before lunch, unfortunately it didn’t look like that would be happening. You stood up and stretched out your limbs deciding to take a break from work and go find Hange as you wouldn’t be finishing any time soon anyway. 

You pulled open the door and stepped out of your room, right into someone else. “Ooof sorry” You quickly realised you had walked straight into Levi and blushed at your now close proximity while stepping back into the door way “Are you looking for Hange? She’s not here” He glanced at his shoes before looking up and meeting your gaze “Actually I was looking for you” oh, you hoped he didn’t want those reports handing in because they weren’t exactly…. Done. “Do you need something?” he shook his head “No I don’t need anything I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the lake for lunch, I noticed you skipped breakfast” You were about to refuse and say something about the stack of papers you needed to fill out when you were suddenly reminded of how hungry you were. “Yeah I guess I am hungry” you said with a smile. He nodded, turned, and left whilst you followed.

You arrived at the lake pretty quickly and it wasn’t until you stepped into the clearing that you realised something “Wait Levi what are we going to eat?” you didn’t think he had brought any food with him and you were starting to get pretty hungry. “I brought food down earlier of course” your eyes widened in surprise, he planned all this? “Wow, thanks” he didn’t say anything but went and sat next to a basket you hadn’t noticed before. He looked almost peaceful as he sat waiting for you, lake in the background and no glare on his face, although you could still see worry there, the weight of your jobs never really left, you were just happy you could sometimes forget about it and relax with him.

You ate in relative silence only having small talk every now and then. You had almost finished when he suddenly stood up. “I lied when I said I didn’t need anything” huh, what on earth did he mean you shot him a confused look and he continued “I need you to say yes” he was just getting more and more confusing each time he spoke… “Will you be my girlfriend?”

His hands were cold with sweat and he felt as if he would fall over any second, how come he was so nervous? He fought giant man eating Titans now and then but asking out a girl was what made him nervous!? He was also worrying about what he would do if you did say yes, he didn’t know how to be kind or loving or even romantic, being blunt and mean was just second nature to him. Although you didn’t seem to mind it most of the time, he often worried as he often found himself distancing himself from you unintentionally. 

You froze. You knew the two of you were friends but as far as you knew levi had never show any signs of having romantic feelings for you, but then again it would be weird if he did, it just wasn’t him. Levi was blunt and closed off and mean sometimes but you found you were willing yourself to say yes. Part of you thought you had always had feelings for him, and that you had just pushed them aside thinking they would never be reciprocated. But you guessed this proved they were.

Shoot, she hasn’t said anything, Levi was beginning to panic. You probably didn’t like him, you would turn him down, date Eren and your friendship would be ruined. “Yes” What was he going to do? He had messed up and now your friendship was going to be the cost. Wait did you just? He looked up meeting your gaze to see your smiling face. “Really? Just like that? What about the Yeager brat?”

And now he was back to confusing, what did Eren have to do with this? He just asked you out for heaven’s sake! “What about Eren?” Your question came out in a little bit of a harsh tone as you were confused at why he would even mention Eren. His face however, showed confusion that now mirrored yours “He… Hange said he asked you out” you knew for a fact Eren never asked you out so this confused you possibly even more. “What? Why would Hange Oh. OHHHH” you broke off laughing out loud at your friend and what she had done “Maybe she does have a brain in there somewhere” you continued laughing not even noticing that Levi was glaring at you.

She had obviously realised something but was too busy laughing to tell him. “What” he said a little harsher than necessary but it did the job as she stopped laughing and looked over to him. “Eren never asked me out, Hange just said that to get you to make a move” To say he was angry would definitely be an understatement “When I see her” he began but was quickly cut off by her soothing voice “Hey it doesn’t matter, we are together now right?” he nodded, maybe he could forgive Hange, just this once.

You sat by the edge of the lake watching the leaves fall as the wind blew them down and Levi stood behind you. “Besides” you said “It’s easy to get back at Hange” he turned to you a little taken aback, you didn’t seem like the kind of person who took revenge but hey he wasn’t going to complain. “How” he asked quickly causing you to laugh at his blunt answer. But you continued anyway “With the two of us working together I’m sure we can come up with something” a moment of silence passed before he answered “Yeah I’m sure we can” he sat down next to you, shoulders touching and you rested your head on his shoulder “We’ll be unstoppable”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey (: If you liked the chapter please leave a kudos or a comment, it keeps me motivated and is very appreciated!


	11. revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader get there revenge on Hange for tricking Levi into telling his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERRR so just read the a/n at the bottom of the chapter please, that is all (:

Once you got back you had somehow managed to avoid Hange the entire day even going to the extreme of sneaking into the room once she was asleep to manage it. It could only last so long though and she soon ambushed you deciding to attack before you had even got out of bed. “(F/n)” you glared at her for waking you up unnecessarily but she didn’t seem to notice as she continued persistently “Is there anything you want to tell me” you shook your head “No, what do you mean?” she looked confused but didn’t question you anymore as you soon left the room in search of breakfast. 

You had been busy yesterday forming your plan, you were very excited about annoying Hange, Levi didn’t seem that bothered either way but had agreed eventually due to your constant asking. To put it simply you basically told Sasha and Mikasa, who you were sure were involved with Hange setting you up, not to tell Hange you were dating and make her think her plan failed. You weren’t planning on keeping it up for much more than a day or two but you had decided she deserved it at least a little bit. Besides you were her best friend you had to tease her now and then. 

Hange left her room soon after you and set off in search of Levi. She eventually found him talking to Erwin outside the hall. “Hey Levi I need to talk to you” Erwin soon excused himself due to the unusually serious tone in Hange’s voice and Levi turned to her “What is it shitty glasses?” she paid no attention to the insult and answered his question “You did ask (f/n) out right?” she said worry edging into her voice towards the end but the answer she got was not the one she was hoping for. A hard glare appeared on his face as he answered “I don’t like that brat so why on earth would I ask her out?” Hange didn’t quite manage to answer and Levi soon left muttering about how he had better things to do than talk to her.

“I was so sure they liked each other!” Hange was now discussing what had happened with Sasha and Mikasa in the library, she was currently talking rather loudly and using such extravagant hand gestures they were sure to get kicked out the building any minute. “I know, I guess we were wrong” Mikasa replied in her usual calm tone. Hange was too busy concentrating on how she could have misread their emotions to see the subtle glances the girls shared as they continued the lie under your instructions. 

You and Levi were currently sat talking about your day, well mostly moaning about them to be fair. You were just about to tell him about how Gunther almost dropped Petra after he picked her up when he suddenly started yelling at you. “Extra cleaning duty tonight and 20 laps, get going!” you were incredibly confused at why he would suddenly go from a pleasant conversation to yelling at you, until you saw Hange standing behind you anyway. “Yes sir” You quickly started running hoping Hange would leave soon so you could stop… Maybe this was going to be harder than you thought.

It took a whole day and a half before Hange had finally had enough. She had made up her mind to confront the both of you after lunch and she was going to figure it out one way or another.

Hange had been unusually quiet all lunch and it was starting to bug you. You got up to leave and she told you to stay, this was the final proof that something was bothering her, and you had an idea what it was. She made you and levi follow her outside where she abruptly stopped and turned to the two of you.

“RIGHT! I tried to be subtle about it I tried to get him to do something” at this point she was wildly pointing at Levi “but now I just give up. Hey (F/n) Levi likes you and by the way Levi she likes you to so just date already will you!” Wow you had really wound her up, you could barely keep in the laughter as you spoke “I should hope he likes me otherwise him asking me out would have been a bit pointless” Hange’s eyes widened “YOU!...BUT I … WHAT?!” The poor girl seemed equally confused and enraged. You felt Levi’s hand slip into yours as he spoke “I really don’t appreciate being lied to” he paused and you finished for him “So we decided to lie back” Your face lit up with a devilish grin as you watched your friends face change. Suddenly you were ambushed and found yourself tackled to the ground by Hange “AHHH! I’m so happy for you” you laughed and Levi offered you a hand up “yeah now let her go shitty glasses”

You and Levi sat outside eating your dinner in relative silence as you absentmindedly fiddled with the grass. “We should probably tell the rest of the squad tomorrow” you thought out loud and Levi grunted which you presumed was him agreeing. “I wonder what they’ll say” you mused as you bit into your bread “If they say anything rude I’ll kick them” you laughed at his answer and lied down staring up at the sky, “of course you will.” He soon lied down next to you putting his hand into yours. Of course you will.

You slowly made your way to training that next morning, nerves bubbling in your stomach. “Don’t worry” You stopped surprised by the voice but were relieved to see Levi standing next to you. “Oh, Levi! Thank you” you smiled at him as he rolled his eyes and continued walking.

The two of you soon arrived to see the rest of the team already waiting for you. Your eyes flitted around the surroundings finally landing on Levi as he started talking. “Me and (f/n) are dating” you cringed inwardly, did he always have to be this blunt? “Obviously this won’t affect training or how I treat” He never finished his sentence as he was cut off by a yell “AHH FINALY! When did this happen? (F/n) tell me everything!” You soon found yourself ambushed by Petra who seemed to be more excited by the whole thing than both you and Levi.

“Huh, aren’t you surprised? What do you mean by finally?” you just about managed to splutter out a sentence when you were let go by Petra. “Wow you guys were both so oblivious, it’s was really obvious you liked each other, we figured it was only a matter of time until you started dating” Your cheeks flushed red as you scanned the faces of your team mates, none of which looked particularly shocked by the news. 

Your eyes finally landed on Levi to see him watching as if nothing in particular had happened “How are you so calm?” you asked almost accusingly. He just shrugged “nothing to get worked up over, doesn’t matter now does it?” you sighed but shook your head anyway.

Training had gone like normal, you didn’t think for a second Levi would show you any favouritism and of course, he didn’t. It didn’t bother you at all, if anything you were happier this way, you didn’t want people thinking you liked him just to make your life easier or anything.

You were currently sat in your room along with Hange, Mikasa, Sasha and Petra. Hange had invited them all round to supposedly hang out but you suspected the real reason was just to discuss your new relationship. You suspicions were soon confirmed when Hange’s first question was “Soooo Levi huh” you sighed elbowing your friend “Yeah may as well get this over with” Hange laughed but Sasha spoke over her “Why Levi of all people? I thought you hated him?” You could quite easily explain this if you told them about the time spent at the lake but something in you told you not to so you effectively dodged the question “So did I, I don’t know. I guess I just got to know him better” she nodded and silence soon fell over the group.

It was Mikasa who spoke next “If he ever does anything to you, I’ll beat him up” you let out a kind of nervous laugh, you knew she was completely serious and she kind of scared you but it was nice to know she was there for you “I’m sure he won’t, but thank you”

The conversation topic soon drifted away from you and levi and the five of you chatted for what felt like hours before they left leaving just you and Hange. You both decided to just go to bed as it was already pretty late and it wasn’t until you were lying in bed that Hange spoke again. “You know, I’m really happy for you (f/n) Levi’s a good person, you deserve someone good” You smiled although she wouldn’t be able to see it “Thank you Hange, good night”

As you stared at the celling you thought back to four years ago when you were just joining the military, you were so shy, scared, quiet. What had happened to you? You knew exactly what, friends. Akari, Hange, Petra, Sasha and Mikasa and finally Levi. You wouldn’t be where you were, no, who you were without them and for that you would always be grateful.

A/N   
PLEASE READ!!!   
OK so first off I’m really sorry I haven’t uploaded in like AGES but I’m back with a new chapter!  
Also I need your opinions please!!! I have had a little bit of writers block (UGH) and am finding it hard to decide where this story should go… So basically I just wanted to know whether you would like this to continue as a light hearted story and just have a nice story line all tied up in a bow with a load of fluff kinda thing, OR should I make the story have some drama and you know actually talk about Titans and have sad bits and stuff OR the final option is no massive drama but a few bumps along the way, please let me know what you think as depending on which one I go with it could drastically change the story line.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Please leave a comment, it would be really helpful and of course there is no point in writing a story no one wants to read (:

A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERRR so just read the a/n at the bottom of the chapter please, that is all (:


	12. Market place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and (f/n) go on there first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is kinda just a fluffy chapter for now. I still haven't quite decided what i'm doing but I would like to thank everyone who gave their opinions on the last chapter! It was really helpful. If you didn't see and want to add your opinion feel free to read last chapters notes and comment!

You were currently perched on the branch of a tree watching as birds glided between branches and leaves fell to the ground. Your pencil quickly scraped the paper as you took the vision in front of you and put it onto paper. You just couldn’t seem to get it quite right your concentration was faltering and it vexed you to no end, usually this was easy for you. You glared at the scenery around you whilst trying to calm yourself. As you flicked through your book you noticed that a lot of your recent drawings were of Levi, you smiled as you thought of him only slightly blushing. You snapped your book up and stood up with the intention of going to find him on the premise that it might help you to calm down.

You wandered around only seeing unfamiliar faces. You decided to head towards his office as that’s where he was most likely to be. You soon arrived and knocked on the door, “Levi?” the door quickly swung open only, what or rather who was inside the room was not what you were expecting at all. “Perfect! (f/n) you can help me!” Hange stood at the door her usual grin upon her face, Erwin stood slightly behind her and Levi was sat scowling in the corner, although you could have sworn he almost seemed happy you were there. 

You stepped into the room and Hange closed the door “What do you need help with?” From the look on Levi’s face you could easily guess that this was another one of Hange’s ridiculous ideas, the best so far was earlier this year when she wanted to make Bean and Sonny a cake… “Welllll” Hange started and you groaned, here we go again.

“I want to go out to the market this week with you and levi, but Levi says he doesn’t want to go, Erwin says we can only go if there’s all three of us, although I don’t see why me and you can’t just go” The girl was so excited her words came out in one huge flow and you barely managed to understand what she was saying enough to answer “That’s because it takes AT LEAST two people to look after you” Hange seemed slightly offended by your words but got over it quick enough “But you’re on my side right? We should totally go!” your eyes flicked between Hange’s exited expression and Levi’s grumpy but marginally interested one, you had no idea who to side with and were feeling a little pressured at this point. Suddenly you felt a hand on your wrist and you snapped your head round to see Levi standing by you holding your wrist, huh? How did he get over here so quickly?

You didn’t get much of a chance to think as Levi was soon speaking, although to Hange rather than you. “Stupid shitty glasses she’s my girlfriend she’s siding with me, I have better things to do than argue about this so I’m leaving now” he then proceeded to walk off with you helplessly following behind. You managed to give Hange a look which you hoped signalled that you were sorry before you were practically dragged out of the room.

Once you were out of the room and round the corner Levi let go of your arm and you stopped and crossed your arms. “What’s so bad about the market” he rolled his eyes “We’re still going to the market idiot” well now you were just confused, one minuet he doesn’t want to go now he does! “We’re just going without Hange” OHH well now that kind of made sense, “she’s not THAT bad you know…” as much as you wanted to go with Levi you did feel dory for your friend, she did seem to be especially looking forward to going.

He shook his head, expression softening slightly “she can’t come on a date with us stupid” your eyes widened slightly, for some reason you hadn’t even considered the fact that you and Levi would actually date. You felt a blush rise on your cheeks even though you answered sarcastically “Is that your way of asking me out?” he glared, typical of him. “You coming or not?” you smiled grabbing his hand “Of course I’m coming”

You were walking through the corridors thinking about your upcoming date when you suddenly realised something, “Hey Levi, do you think Erwin will let us go on our own?” he sighed “I wasn’t going to bother telling him” you almost stopped walking in surprise but decided pretty quickly that if he thought it would be alright you should just go along with it, he had been here longer to be fair. “Oh, Ok then” it was his turn to be surprised now “Really?” you laughed slightly and walked out the doors before answering him “What every you think” you smiled at him before excusing yourself to go eat as you had skipped lunch.

Once you had left Levi headed back towards his office, which would hopefully be empty by now. He was still surprised you were happy to not tell Erwin, you had always struck him as someone who kept the rules. However he had already forgotten about that by the time he reached his office. He sat down with a glare and began filling in paperwork. He was a little nervous about your date if he was going to be completely honest with himself, not that he would be honest with anyone else.

He wanted you to have fun, and he wanted to be the reason you were happy. He loved seeing your smile, it lit up the room. He had learnt not to smile a long time ago, and he had quickly learnt that most smiles weren’t genuine, that people usually wanted something or had no choice. He often felt like he should be smiling, but he never did. He only wanted to smile if he actually smiled, if it was genuine. That’s the thing he liked most about you, your smile was always genuine and you did it so often. In all the darkness, the death, the fear you still stood there, smiling happy, a light in the distance. He wanted to make sure that light never went out.

The next day Levi was up and working before most people were even awake, getting the horses ready for the both of you. You soon arrived and he turned to see you smiling at him as always “Ready?” You nodded and he handed you the reigns before mounting. Soon enough the two of you were on your way, leaving the scouts in the distance. “Do you ever get tired?” he looked over to you confused “huh?” you shook your head slightly before looking up and into the distance “Tired of fighting, tired of being humanities strongest, tired of the responsibility?” You looked so solemn, almost sad and that was something he wasn’t happy with. “Hey don’t think about that, today we’re just normal citizens, ok brat?” he was soon relived as you started to laugh and the quite air around you was gone “Yes Sir!” 

You asked because you were worried for him, he was always so serious, always leading, always calm, always having everyone watch him, everyone depended on him. He couldn’t afford to show weakness for even a second, he was everyone else’s foundation, someone for them to count on. But who was there for him? He brushed your question off but you quickly sensed the unease and decided to leave it alone for today, “let’s enjoy today”.

The market was already open and busy when you got there, people shopping, mothers and children, stall owners and shoppers. You easily found a place to tie up the horses and continue on foot. “It looks busy” he nodded “yeah, let’s stay together, I don’t want to have to find you if you get yourself lost” You rolled your eyes but took his hand anyway.

The two of you casually strolled around the market, you weren’t really looking for anything in particular, but you could use some new pencils if you happened to see any. You spotted some cakes whilst walking round and eagerly pointed them out to Levi who shrugged and let you drag him towards them. 

“What do you want?” you asked turning to the boy next to you. “I’ll just have whatever you get” you nodded and walked ahead of him to go order. You walked back after purchasing to find Levi sat on a bench staring off into the streets. You sat down next to him making him tense slightly as he had not seen you. “Here have half, I thought we could share” he looked slightly surprised as you held out half to him “No, you have it” you didn’t answer but gave him a look that basically insisted until he took the food from you “Thank you” you happily bit into the cake, “No problem”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed (:


	13. dates+punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and Levi finish their date and prepare for the consequences of sneaking out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but (not that you probably care) I moved house on Friday and went to com icon on Saturday so I've been kinda busy... But anyway here is a new chapter! 
> 
> ALSO: I have decided to go with the 3rd option for the story line as that was the majority vote! Since this one is half and half hopefully it will please everyone anyway as it will be fluffy yet still have some dram/ action! Thank you to everyone who commented and helped (:

You soon finished eating your cakes and began slowly wondering about the crowded streets. Neither of you spoke but you were quite used to silence between the two of you so it didn’t bother you at all. You occasionally stopped to look at things but hadn’t seen anything that really caught your eye yet. However you were more relaxed than usual as you made your way around the market, the noise around you seemed like a fuzzy blur and you just stared into space as people passed you on either side.

It was when you turned to levi to ask him if he wanted anything in particular when you realised he was no longer standing beside you. You stopped suddenly making people behind you walk into your back but you could have cared less as you frantically looked around for your friend. “Levi!” you shouted only to have your voice drowned out by the hundreds of others around you. You were starting to panic as you spun around on the spot looking for where he could have possibly gone.

You decided to head toward an emptier area in the hopes you would see him there so you began heading back in the direction you had come until you reached a quiet area around a fountain. You stood up onto the wall and continued looking round for about five minutes until you eventually gave up and stepped down in defeat. The next thing you could think of to do was to just wonder around aimlessly, was that a bad idea? Probably. But you really couldn’t think of much else to do in this situation. You had only been walking for a minute or two when you felt a hand on your back. You spun around on the balls of your feet, hands half raised due to your training. Although you quickly lowered them as you saw Levi standing behind you looking as bored as he usually did.

“Where have you been!?” You yelled at the man now standing in front of you who didn’t even flinch as you glared at him. “I just went to a stall, calm down” you felt ready to punch him just for the fact he was telling YOU to calm down alone! “What happened to sticking together?” You accused still angry about all the panic and stress he had caused you. To your continued annoyance he just shrugged before giving you the half answer of “you’re not lost are you?” you huffed at him then sighed “Just don’t do it again” finally he nodded and you took his hand once again to continue walking around.

You had been walking for far too long, in your opinion anyway and decided to drag Levi off to a bench you had spotted earlier. The two of you now sat in silence on a bench surrounded by grass. It was quiet peaceful and it made a pleasant change from the noise of the market earlier. Levi was the first to break the silence as he pulled something out from his bag “I got you this earlier” he held out a book to you, it was small and bound in blue-ish leather. You quickly opened it to find it full of sketching paper. You couldn’t quite think of words to say and you just stared at the book that now rested in your hands, instead of chocolate or flowers or some other general gift he had actually bought you something, just for you. Your heart swelled and you opened your mouth to try and thank him but failed miserably.

“In case you ever finish that book of yours.” You suddenly felt overcome with happiness but you also felt strangely shy sat next to him, as if you had reverted back to when you could barely speak to him. “Thank you, I love it” you smiled as you looked at the figure next to you fighting a blush down as he turned and met your gaze, you could of sworn he was smiling back.

“We should head back, it’s getting dark” Levi spoke quietly but you could tell it wasn’t a suggestion, you slowly forced yourself to nod although you really didn’t want to leave and end the perfect day. You both got up to leave and began quickly and quietly moving through the now empty streets in the direction of the horses, your footsteps echoed on the stone floors and sounds of conversations drifted through the air. “Today was perfect” You barely spoke only letting a whisper out but you knew he heard you. He didn’t say anything for a while, but eventually replied by gently squeezing your hand as you walked causing you to smile once more. 

You managed to get into your room without waking Hange and you stared at the familiar ceiling as you played over the day’s events in your mind. You fell asleep with a peaceful look a small smile and a slight blush as you reminisced your perfect day.

The next day you were awake before Hange which made an odd turn of events but much to your disliking she woke up before you managed to sneak out and made you promise to wait for her. Once she had gotten dressed and had woken up a little more she turned to you with a look on her face that made it very clear she was not impressed. “Where exactly were you yesterday” ahh, as you thought, she had already figured it out… “With Levi” she didn’t seem happy with your answer “And where exactly were you and Levi” you looked at the floor for a while before finally answering in a quiet voice “The market…” you felt like you were a child that had broken a vase and was now being scolded for it. It was ridiculous but you felt bad anyway. “Did you have permission to go to the market without me” you almost laughed at the fact she wasn’t mad at you for breaking the rules, rather she was mad at you for doing it without her. “No”

With your final answer she stood up. “Hmm well Erwin already know so I wish you good luck” she saluted you sarcastically before leaving the room. You groaned, now you were going to have to face Erwin and get Hange to forgive you somehow…

When you arrived in the hall for breakfast Levi was the only one there, much to your surprise and joy. You sat down opposite him and immediately asked “Have you spoken to Erwin yet” he shook his head and you inwardly cursed. You were hoping he would have already spoken to him so you wouldn’t have to… 

You and Levi idly chatted for a while before the time came and Erwin arrived. He sat down next to levi and said good morning to the both of you before beginning to eat as usual. The table had been in silence for so long that you were starting to think Hange was bluffing about Erwin knowing about your trip out, that was until he next spoke anyway. “I hope you two don’t think you’re getting away with yesterday” He looked between the two of you before continuing “As punishment you’re now teaching the new recruits for a week and have cleaning duties for two weeks” you breathed out as you slowly became less tense, luckily that wasn’t as bad as you were expecting, and hey it meant you got to spend more time with Levi. You mumbled a “Yes Sir” in reply whilst Levi just opted to nod and continue eating. 

The rest of breakfast was spent in slightly uncomfortable silence and you decided leaving as soon as possible wouldn’t be a bad idea. With this thought in mind you soon said your good byes and left the hall in search of Hange to try and make her forgive you.

You soon found her talking to some of the other cadets and waited at the side for her to finish. Once she was done you headed over and gently tapped her on the shoulder “Hey Hange” she turned to you “oh, (f/n)” great, you thought, she’s still angry…

“Look I’m really sorry about going without you, I really did want you to come to but then Levi said date and I just kinda…” You trailed off unsure of what else to say without embarrassing yourself. Luckily Hange perked up a bit, well a lot. “You went on a date!?” she pretty much shouted in your face. “Shh, calm down I don’t need everyone to hear, but yeah” her features showed pure shock as she stared at you “Tell. Me. Everything” she would not take her eyes off you as you answered “Later, ok” she didn’t seem as happy with later but nodded anyway. You were not looking forward to retelling the whole day but at least Hange was no longer angry with you.

You were wondering round the area after talking to Hange when you ran into Levi, quite literally. “Oof” you fell to the ground after walking straight into someone, who you soon realised was Levi “Watch where you’re going brat” I mean who else called people brat. “Jesh sorry, just leave me on the floor why don’t you!” you said sarcastically realising Levi didn’t know who he had walked into. “Oh, (F/n)” he didn’t apologise or anything but he did hold his hand out to you and pull you up which you guessed was better than nothing.

“You really should watch where you’re going” you rolled your eyes at him as you brushed off your now dirty uniform. “Anyway, what you doing here?” you asked, deciding not to counter his insult verbally. “I was just going to fix the fake Titans in the forest” he paused looking over to the huge forest “Actually you can come help me, go get your gear” you sighed but obliged anyway. Besides you needed to do some more practice after missing yesterday…

You didn’t really do much actual work, you mostly just trailed behind and watched Levi. No matter how good you got you would never be as good as him. He looked so bored, as if what he was doing was completely effortless. “Hey actually help me idiot!” Well, good things only last so long…

After helping (watching) Levi you headed towards your room therefore resigning yourself to Hange’s questioning for the next few hours until you manage to persuade her to let you go to sleep. You opened the door to see Hange sitting watching the door for your arrival, exited look on her face and eyes wide. You sighed this is going to be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment or Kudo if you enjoyed!


	14. combat competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets to participate in the yearly combat competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this is kinda a filler chapter, but I do have drama and stuff planned don't worry!

You couldn’t believe you had forgotten. Last night some point after Hange had finished interrogating you about your date she had remained you about tomorrow. The annual combat competition. It felt silly to be getting worked up over some stupid competition, considering there were definitely more important things to be focusing on. However much to your disappointment you had been too ill to compete last year therefore you were looking forward to competing this year. Tomorrow, all cadets would be split into two groups and fights would take place throughout the day until someone from each side won, these two people would then fight and everyone else would watch. You had high hopes for how you would do, sure you didn’t think you would win but hopefully you would at least win a few fights.

Unfortunately you didn’t get any time to practice today as you had training for half the day then you were training other cadets and cleaning as punishment for sneaking out. Not that you regretted sneaking out or anything but your punishment was definitely going to get annoying before long. The worst part was you barely got to speak to Levi the whole day! Erwin must have realised if he let you two clean or train together you’d get half as much work done, sure he was right but that didn’t mean you were happy about it. You spent most of the day in a rather bad mood and by the time you finally finished you were in need of some comfort.

This is what brought you to standing outside of Levi’s door, arm ready to nock. He might not seem the most obvious choice for comfort but you went to him anyway, he always seemed to cheer you up somehow. You were hesitant about knocking for a few reasons, the main one being that it was currently quite late and it was very possible he would already be asleep, the other being that sleeping was what you should currently be doing… In the end you just shrugged and knocked anyway. “Who’s there” you cringed slightly, as he sounded irritated to say the least and you did feel bad for disturbing him “(f/n)” you answered cautiously and you heard a grunt in reply which you presumed meant come in so you slowly pushed the door open.

Levi was sat at his desk, paperwork out all around him. “You look exhausted” you commented upon noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the fact his uniform was crumpled rather than pristine like it usually was. “Thanks, you look like shit yourself” he commented as he turned to face you “Thanks” you said sarcastically rolling your eyes.

You immediately felt better and you soon found yourself sitting at a spare chair and relaxing. You and Levi chatted late into the night, not really about anything in particular, just enjoying each other’s company. It was a refreshing change to your stressful day and you were glad to be with him.

Eventually you decided you should probably get some sleep. “I’m going to head back” he nodded absently and you got up to leave. You were just walking out of the door when he spoke up “good luck tomorrow” you smiled at him but he had already turned back to his desk once again filling out paperwork. “Thanks” you said quietly as you walked out into the corridor gently closing the door behind you.

You did NOT get enough sleep to be doing this, sure late night conversations with your boyfriend were nice and all, but so was sleep. You were currently dragging your feet as you followed a particularly perky Hange towards the hall. The fact that she was so full of energy did not help your mood much and you spent most of breakfast scowling and quietly eating your food. Hange however exitedly babbled into your ear about her newest experiment. The whole atmosphere was the opposite of you, the hall was bussing with conversations and everyone seemed exited.

By the time you were being assigned sides you mood had picked up a bit, barely but it seemed some of the excitement was contagious so at least you weren’t scowling at everyone anymore. You ended up on side B and followed a group of girls to the field where B side would be fighting. It took a while but eventually everything was organised and the first few fights began. Because of the way the numbers came out you wouldn’t be fighting for a while so you idly wondered round looking for and interesting pair to watch.

You eventually stopped when you saw Mikasa preparing to go against Eren. You stood next to Armin who mumbled a small hello at you before turning his attention back to his friends. You knew Eren and Armin a little but weren’t as good friends with them as you were with Mikasa so you couldn’t really blame him for being shy.

The fight soon began as Eren charged forward towards the girl, even you could see that was a stupid move. Mikasa easily dodged his attack and aimed a swift kick to his back sending him forwards and onto the ground. She then moved to pin him but Eren was fast and was on his feet again before she had a chance to properly pin him down. This time he aimed a punch for her which she narrowly missed before spinning and punching him in the jaw. He stepped back but she didn’t hesitate to kick him in the stomach sending him down to the ground once more where she quickly pinned his arms.

You watched the fight growing more and more nervous as it continued, Mikasa was good, really good. You weren’t sure whether you would be able to win against her when you eventually had to fight her. You didn’t get to much time to dwell on this though as they were soon standing once again. You made your way over to them “Well done Mikasa” she smiled at you, before excusing herself to inform the commanders of the score.

“Better luck next time Eren” He didn’t seem very happy but managed a slight smile at your comment none the less. “I’m sure you’ll do well (f/n), didn’t you almost beat Corporal once in training?” Your eyes widened on shock as he spoke, you definitely hadn’t forgotten that but you did think only your group and Hange knew about it. “How do you know about that? It was only my second day you weren’t even here.” You finally asked, curiosity getting the better of you “I overheard some people talking about it, was it really only your second day?” He added the last part in slight disbelief and you nodded before quickly making up an excuse to leave. Now it would be even more embarrassing if you failed.

Soon enough you were called up for your first fight and the day went by quickly after that. You won all of your fights pretty easily and before you knew it you, Mikasa and a girl named Annie were the only ones left. Luckily for you Mikasa was called to fight the other girl and you got to watch, not only was this good because it meant you only had to fight the winner it also gave you a good opportunity to observe their techniques.

As the fight went on it became apparent they were pretty equally matched, obviously you hoped Mikasa would win although it really wasn’t clear at this point. A loud fud pulled you out of your thoughts and you looked up to see Mikasa on the floor. She quickly got up again before she could be pinned, although you could tell the fall must have hurt slightly from the way she was now standing awkwardly. She didn’t hesitate for long though and quickly aimed a punch at the other girl before sweeping her legs out from under her and doing an impressive move to pin the girl.

The atmosphere was tense as the two of them stood up, neither looking particularly happy. Once the results were recorded the other girl immediately left scowling leaving you and Mikasa to fight. To say you weren’t nervous would be an obvious lie as you stood watching Mikasa talk with Eren and Armin. You had five minutes before your fight, in order to give Mikasa a chance to rest and you were glad as well, you were too nervous to fight right now.

The five minutes passed far too quickly and you soon found yourself stood in front of Mikasa fists raised. By now there was quite a crowd around the two of you which really didn’t help you with confidence. She smiled at you, well you think it was a smile anyway, and you attempted what you hoped looked like a smile back. After another tense minute you finally got the signal to start.

Both of you seemed hesitant to move first as you stood opposite one another. You looked closely at her stance, looking for weak spots. It would be hard to hit but you noticed that her left side was a little weak, not by much though. You were considering aiming a kick when suddenly she lunged forward taking you by surprise. You narrowly dodged her fist but you weren’t quick enough to escape the kick she sent to your ribs. You winced as you stepped sideways, narrowly avoiding falling over.

You looked up, now it was your turn. You moved forward in a way that would suggest you would hit right but quickly swapped your legs and aimed a kick at her left. Somehow she managed to mostly move out the way just being hit slightly by the edge of your foot which really didn’t do much. However you wasted no time and lunged forward aiming a punch to her jaw. She didn’t manage to block and ended up hit, not that it seemed to affect her too much.

She swung her leg knocking you down from your slightly unstable stance after lunging. You gasped as you hit the floor and the air got knocked out of your lungs. She came towards you and you kicked your legs up hitting her shins, you used the time you gained to stand again before she could pin you. You were both standing opposite once again, daring each other to make a move.

You ran forward grabbing her shoulder and kneeing her in the stomach, it wasn’t the best technique but at least it worked. She gasped slightly and you quickly knocked her legs out from under her before attempting to pin her arms down by her sides. Unfortunately it seemed she was stronger than you and she managed to flip the two of you over so she was now trying to pin you.

You struggled but couldn’t seem to get anywhere, it looked like you were going to lose. To be honest with yourself you didn’t think you were going to win when you started the fight. However that didn’t mean you weren’t going to try. With a last burst of strength you managed to break free and knock Mikasa onto her back where you pinned her arms, in an uncomfortable but necessary position. You held her hands down between her shoulder blades while you kept your knee and some of your weight on the small of her back, if you were luckily you might just have won. She struggled but eventually nodded and said she gave up. 

You quickly stood up and offered her a hand up, she was your friend after all. She took it with a small smile and you quickly looked over to check she wasn’t to bruised “Are you ok? No hard feelings right?” You were kind of worried, you didn’t want to lose Mikasa as a friend but to your delight she nodded “I’m fine, you?” you nodded with a small smile. You were the winner for side B. You grinned suddenly feeling a whole lot more confident and happy than you did earlier. 

You walked over to where the winners were being recorded and let them know you won. They congratulated you and wrote your name down, you stood to the side and watched them writing the results of the last few matches in. You couldn’t stop smiling, your mood had taken a one eighty from this morning and you were actually looking forward to and feeling pretty confident about your final fight. “So who won from side A?” You questioned one of the people writing names hoping you could find out who you would be fighting against. They turned to you before glancing at the clip board on their lap and looking for the correct result, “Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed, it's appreciated (:


	15. Levi vs (f/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader fight once again, this time with a bigger audience.

Levi… You had completely forgotten he was even competing. Of course he won, he was humanities strongest after all. But that meant you had to fight him, in front of everyone. OHH you were SO going to regret winning…

You spent a good half of your lunch looking for Levi and Hange but ended up giving up after not being able to find either of them. The rest of lunch passed pretty quickly and you just sat on your own to eat and prepare for the upcoming fight. 

Soon enough the time came and everyone was called over to the field. A kind of circle formed around the referee and the atmosphere was tense filed with whispers. “Can the winner from side A please step forward” yelled the ref and Levi was soon half pushed half dragged until he was standing slightly inside the circle. No one seemed too surprised that he had won and you even over heard someone saying it was obvious he would have won. If it was that obvious how come you didn’t think of it?

Levi stood confidently as everyone watched him, he looked bored and you would even think he looked angry, although you knew him well enough to tell he was just slightly irritated. It didn’t seem like he particularly wanted to fight at all but you knew he would once he realised who he was up against… 

“And to challenge him the winner from side B!” The ref announced and you paled slightly. Last time you had fought Levi you had been naïve and desperate to prove yourself, now you were just considering weather running away was a viable option. You didn’t think of yourself as a coward but you just couldn’t say you were in the mood to be beat up and humiliated by your boyfriend.

Slowly you edged through the crowd of people making your way from the back towards the front. People seemed to realise where you were going and moved out the way for you, leaving a path. You stepped into the ring and watched for Levi’s reaction. His eyes widened slightly and he seemed less angry than earlier. It was now obvious, to you at least, that he was ready to fight. You felt your nerves disappear and you were exited and ready to fight back, a grin on your face.

Levi spoke up before the ref could say anything “Maybe this will actually be interesting” you took another step towards him and he copied the action. “I’ll try my best” you smirked slightly as you continued to stare at each other “You’ll need to” 

Before you could counter the ref interrupted you and began to explain the rules. You zoned out about half way though his explanation and focused on finding a strategy to fight Levi. Of course you had been thinking about this through lunch as well but it always helped to actually look at peoples stances and work from there. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when the ref began counting down. “3” you moved your feet into a stance and lifted your arms to protect your chest and face. “2” you lifted your head up and met Levi’s gaze “1” you sent him a smile and readied yourself “GO!” the ref stepped back and you and Levi rather, anticlimactically, stood still. Wondering who was going to move first.

Luckily for you, you didn’t have to make that decision as he moved first. You barely had time to register what was happening as he came towards you and swung his arm. You just about managed to doge and quickly tried to punch his stomach which was unguarded after trying to hit you. He was too quick though and darted backwards letting you hit air. “Straight for the face, how rude” you taunted as you straightened up into your stance again. He shrugged “I had a feeling you would just stand there and let me hit you” you rolled your eyes at his response but didn’t say anything else.

This time you were first to move and you tried to sweep kick his legs out from under him only for him to jump back with ease. “Really?” he questioned, this time you just shrugged and ran forwards again. You managed to land a punch to his stomach but he quickly retaliated and kicked you back in yours. You ran again to punch him in the jaw but ended up having your arm grabbed and your feet swept from under you landing you on the ground with a thud.

You were quickly pinned down and you looked to see Levi over you holding your hands down. “Ugh that hurt” you smiled before kicking him in the shins and moving yourself so you were now pinning him. He scowled up at you “I’m not letting you win brat, I’ll never hear the end of it” You gave a small smile trying to look somewhat sorry, even though you were pretty sure it didn’t work.

Somehow he broke free for long enough to knee you in the stomach and flip you over so you were well and truly stuck. “Awww no fair” You said grinning as you tried to escape his grip. You managed to get one leg free for a second but he quickly pinned you again. “I told you I’m not letting you win” he said and you could have sworn you saw him smile. You sighed realising you weren’t going to get anywhere soon and the ref must have realised to as he called out Levi’s victory.

You heard a mixed response between people congratulating him for once again winning and people who seemed disappointed that you couldn’t beat him. You were happy people thought you could win but you knew you didn’t really stand much of a chance. The match was a lot shorter than you hoped it would be and you felt slightly ashamed you didn’t last any longer.

He quickly stood up and offered you a hand which you took before tackling him into a hug as some sort of weird punishment for winning. He tried to push you away but you were persistent enough to trap him in your arms. It was only when you heard a collective “Awww” that you realised you were still in the middle of a crowd. 

You quickly let go as a blush covered your cheeks. You couldn’t believe you just hugged the corporal in front of everyone, sure he was your boyfriend but that didn’t really help as only your friends knew that. God what were you thinking? You looked up expecting to see Levi looking angry, embarrassed or at LEAST glaring again. But instead he just looked vaguely happy, which was the equivalent of you grinning, for Levi anyway. He took you hand again and turned to you.

By now the crowd had eased off a bit and he stepped forwards speaking quietly “Maybe next time I won’t go easy on you” Your eyes narrowed into a glare and you punched his shoulder, slightly harder than what was necessary “Oi! I was closer than last time, ok” he rolled his eyes “whatever you say (f/n)” he taunted, he still looked bored to anyone else who saw him but you could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he was playing with you.

“Hey Hannnnnnge~” you called causing the girl to look round. She was already guessing from your tone but the look in your eyes confirmed it. “Yes my dear friend (f/n)” she replied in the same obnoxiously sweet way. “Levi’s being mean” you pouted slightly looking at your friend. This was the moment you felt Levi’s hand slip from your own and you saw him take a step back in the corner of your eye. “Aww, weeeell why don’t I help you with that” You both turned on Levi, joking gleam gone from your eyes. 

Levi knew exactly what was going to happen and took the smart choice of running as you and Hange followed on behind. “What do you brats think you’re doing!” “(f/n) Come on really!” “Hange I’ll bloody kill you after this!” He yelled all the way to the woods where you and Hange dissolved into laughter.

You were both lying on the ground struggling to breathe from how much you were laughing. “(f/n), (f/n)! Stop I’m going to get dirt on my uniform!” Hange mocked Levi in a ridiculous voice sending you both into fits of giggles again.

About five minutes later you regained the ability to breathe you sat up “Oh god, I think I’m actually going to have to go apologise to him” You looked over to Hange who nodded surprisingly solemnly for someone who was laughing just a second ago. “Ok wish me luck finding where ever he ran off to” you yelled as you walked away from the girl in search of Levi.

You eventually found him sitting by the lake, not where you expected to find him but at least you found him. “hey” you said quietly to which he grunted in reply. You sat down next to him “Y-You’re not actually angry with me right?” you said beginning to panic. He shook his head “No I just needed some peace” you looked over the lake and watched as the wind blew leaves across its surface “Mind if I stay?” he didn’t answer but lied down on the grass, which you took as a sign that was ok.

You joint him staring at the clouds and you both sat in silence for what felt like years, just watching the clouds roll by. Suddenly he sat up and you soon pulled yourself up giving him a quizzical look. “I don’t want to lose you” huh? That was an odd thing to say. You didn’t say anything and he continued “I don’t want you to die, so I’ll do everything I can to keep you alive” 

The atmosphere was heavy and you felt ready to cry, the sadness in his eyes sent waves of guilt and worry and sadness over you as you watched him speak. You turned to him staring him in the eye “Levi, I’m not going to die” you said forcefully, trying to get yourself to believe it as much as you were him. The silence stretched on as neither of you said anything and you watched for what he would say or do, searching his face for the little emotion he shows. “Good” He said, almost a whisper yet you still heard. His hand hovered by your cheek as he lent in towards you. You shut your eyes and felt his lips brush against yours lingering a moment as you kissed back heart pounding as you touched. Quickly and quietly as if it never happened, he lent back whispering one final word “Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed (:


	16. worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader prepare for an upcoming expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note (:

A/N  
Hey readers, I am going to be finishing off this story soon as recently I find I have just been lacking the will to write it and a plot for it to follow. Don't worry I will make sure it has a proper ending and doesn't feel rushed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a week I have been super busy and as I just said I have been lacking motivation a bit. I'm sorry this chapter is quite short and isn't really much of a very good chapter I just felt like I should at least upload something after being away for so long. Thank you all for reading my story, enjoy the chapter (:  
A/N

It had been a day since the kiss and you were currently sat next to Levi, opposite Hange as you ate your lunch occasionally nodding or humming to agree with what people were saying. You were rather zoned out mostly focusing on eating which is what caused the next thing to happen. “Heyy (f/N), you and Levi seem a bit more…” Hange paused momentarily before continuing “Touchy-feely that you used to be” she trailed off again obviously hoping you would supply her with an answer. Usually you would be blushing but right now you personally couldn’t be bothered “So?” you mumbled and finished off your bread. “Come onnnnn, I know something happened so you might as well tell me” Hange said in a sing-song voice. 

To be entirely honest you hadn’t even noticed a change in your behaviour but now that you actually thought about it, it seemed obvious. Even right now your shoulders were touching and Levi had his hand resting on your knee. At a guess you would say it started after he kissed you. But you weren’t going to think about that too much as if you spontaneously started blushing Hange would definitely be suspicious.

Hange knew you probably wouldn’t tell her anything for a while but it was possible if she bugged you enough you would spill something! She was in this for the long hall. You hadn’t even acknowledged her asking and she had used the ‘I know something happened’ technique as well! She decided to try again one more time this meal and then pester you some more later as to avoid you snapping at her… “Just tell me! You know as well as I do that I’ll moan for a while then you’ll give in and tell me” she watched for any change in your expression but saw none as you started to answer you looked just as bored as before. Also it may be important to note that Levi had been silent this entire conversation. Usually he would have spoken up by now to tell me to shut up however he just been sitting there glaring. 

“He kissed me” ha! I knew it was something but I really did not expect that. Did Levi the emotionless person I know actually kiss someone? “Oh my god! What when why didn't you tell me sooner! (f/n) give me all the details right now or you die!” She shook her head and stood up “see you later Hange” she called as her and Levi walked away from the table. “OI! Get back here you can't just leave me like that! Hey! I'm supposed to be your friend!”

You and Levi walked in silence for a while before he broke it “Why’d you tell her?” you sighed “She was going to find out eventually, you don’t mind that I told her do you?” you were slightly worried he would be upset that you told Hange but he quickly shook his head and you sighed in relief. “We have to go train” you groaned slightly and he stopped walking to look at you “We have an expedition coming up we need to train” you held your hands up in defeat “Fine, fine let’s go.” He nodded then grabbed your hand down from where you held it by your face and you walked to training hand in hand. 

A week had passed and the day of the expedition was here. Much to your annoyance you had been put in some random squad as they needed a ‘skilled member’ or whatever, basically you had been put with a team and it was your job to babysit them enough that they don’t die. You were in a rather bad mood as you walked into the dining room to find something edible to eat for dinner. You ate quickly and went to leave when someone grabbed your wrist. You looked down and saw Levi, you had barely talked the whole meal due to your terrible mood and he seemed a little… Well concerned was the best way you could put it. You shot him a questioning look and he let go of your wrist “Come with me” well that certainly didn’t leave you with questions, yup totally not confused at all! 

You asked a few times on the way but you eventually figured out for yourself that you were heading to his office. You entered the room and followed him past his desk into the main room. He sat down on the bed and you sat next to him, feeling just as confused as you were before. “Now can you tell me what’s bothering you?” you sighed, guess your mood really was that obvious. “It’s nothing it’s just that I have to basically babysit the squad I’ve been put with” he seemed slightly surprised “Your not with me?” you shook your head “No, didn’t you hear, I got moved for this expedition to help out another squad” His mood had quickly seemed to deteriorate and he now seemed as if he was looking for who was responsible for this so he could punch them in the face. “It’s not that big of a deal, I’ll be back with you next time” 

He didn’t reply for a while which put you on edge slightly. When he did answer he was practically whispering, something very us usual for Levi. “I’d rather you were with me” you frowned slightly trying to figure out why he had such a big problem with this. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” you said giving what you hoped was a reassuring smile.

Before you knew what was happening Levi had grabbed your wrist and pulled you down so you were now sat on his lap at his desk. You blushed more that you had in a long time and immediately tried to stand up but he had put his arms around you letting you know struggling would be pointless. “You better be ok” he said in a voice that made the kind words seem like a threat. “If I die you have permission to kill me for it” you joked and managed to poke him slightly. Suddenly he stood up, his mood changing from what you would call agitated to what you would call mad “Don’t joke about that!” he yelled causing even you, who was used to his moods to flinch. Then in a much quitter voice he added “I…I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you” 

Your eyes widened and you felt a pang in your heart. Before thinking it through you pulled him into a hug “I’ll never leave you” you whispered. The two of you stood there for quite a while, silent but happy. Eventually you let go and he sat back down. “I have paperwork” he mumbled telling himself as much as he was you. “Mind if I stay here for a bit?” he grunted in response and you took a seat and looked out the window. You pulled out your sketch book and sketched the trees for a while as Levi started on his paperwork.

You didn’t know how long it had been but it had been at least three hours since you had started sketching. At some point along the way you had gotten bored and started sketching Levi instead of the scenes and then switched back to the window after a while. You turned round hoping to ask Levi what time it was but you turned to see him asleep at his desk. His arms were folded under his head and on top of the stacks of paper. His dark hair had fallen out of place and he had an almost peacefully expression. You sighed not wanting to wake him but knowing that if you didn’t he would get terrible neck ache once he woke up. 

You gently tapped his shoulder and he looked up, eyes still foggy. “Huh” he managed to say. You chuckled slightly “you need to go to bed” he groaned but stood up anyway and followed you into his room. He hit the bed and pretty much instantly fell asleep. Thanks a lot! Just how much does he overwork himself? You managed to get his 3DMG straps off but definitely weren’t going to take much more than that off… You pulled the covers over him and felt him grab your wrist for the third time that day, “Thank you (f/n)” he paused “For everything” You didn’t quite know what he meant by that but he had already fallen asleep before you got a chance to ask him, you’d just have to ask tomorrow.

You left the room as quietly as possibly gently closing the door behind you. “Goodnight Levi”


	17. a/n

A/N  
Hey, sorry I haven't updated :/ I have a load of end of year tests coming up in the next week or two and then i'm away in France for a week so it's quite possibly there will not be an update for quite a while. I am so sorry and I will try to update if I get anytime. Thank you all for reading and supporting the story so far, my apologises.  
Castiels_wings  
A/N


	18. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally finish this story, I'm not going to say what happens, just go read it (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read A/n (:

A/N PLEASE READ:  
OK so it had been a grand total of... 3 months... I am very sorry for leaving this unfinished as I as a avid reader of fics no the pain of unfinished story. Unfortunately the only way I could think to make it up to people who read or will read this story was to finish it. So here is the ending, please enjoy! Also sorry again...  
A/N

 

Hange woke you up so early in the morning the sun wasn’t even up yet and the moon still shone brightly in the sky, you were just about to either punch her or at least yell a lot for waking you up when you suddenly realised why you had been woken up. You were going on the expedition today. To be fair on Hange waking you up this early was your idea not hers, all the squad leaders had to be up earlier than the rest to start getting things ready, you weren’t a squad leader but you still asked Hange to wake you up so you would be able to say goodbye to Levi before having to leave. After finally realising why you were awake you groaned but thanked Hange anyway.

The two of you got ready quickly and left to get some breakfast before Hange had to leave to start setting things up. Erwin, Levi and a few others were already in the hall when you arrived. You sat down, mumbled a small hello and began to eat, although you never had much of an appetite before expeditions so you guessed you wouldn’t end up eating much anyway. 

An hour had passed and everyone was in the last stages of preparing to leave, you had been introduced to your squad for the day but you could barely even remember their names, you weren’t planning on becoming their friend, just keeping them alive. You walked away from your squad in search of Levi to say goodbye before setting off as it was unlikely you would see him throughout the expedition.

After only a minute or two of looking you found him talking to Erwin, you walked over and greeted them both before Erwin excused himself leaving just you and Levi. For the first time in a while there was awkward silence between the two of you as you both stood there unsure of what to say. In the end it was you who broke the silence. “See you when we get back?” he nodded, “Of course brat” silence once again hung between you until he spoke again “Promise” it was only one small word but somehow he seemed almost vulnerable, it didn’t seem right, but there was nothing you could do about it now. “Promise” as you said the words you lent in and you shared a short but sweet kiss. You left happy, but with the nagging thought in your head hoping it wouldn’t be the last.

3 hours into the expedition. Well, you were worried for nothing, the expedition so far, to sum it up in one word would be boring. The rest of the group idly chatted leaving you feeling rather alone and bored. Of course you’d much rather it was boring than anything else, you were just looking forward to being back home.

One scream that’s all you heard before everything went wrong. Moments after the sound pierced the air two fifteen meter class titans ran into your vision through the trees. “Abnormal” you heard the squad leader yell followed by “Were going to have to attack.”

At this moment your mind disconnected from your body. Using muscle memory you dismounted your horse and flew through the air towards the titans. If someone looked solely at your movement they would think you were completely and utterly calm however your mind was panicking. Your internal thoughts raced too quickly for you to even comprehend what you were thinking pure adrenalin and fear was all that was keeping you moving.

Your mind willed your body to stop, to turn round and run, but it continued on as if someone else was controlling it, leaving you to only look around at the devastation caused.  
The titan swung its arm out to hit your lines and pull you down, you disconnected them only a second to late sending you hurtling towards the ground. Luckily you were still alive, bleeding quite a bit and very bruised, but very much alive. You got up and continued before you were swinging towards the titan again. Soon enough another arm was coming towards you forcing you to move drastically in order to doge. Using a particularly tall tree to pull yourself up you found yourself above the nape. You disconnected completely and watched as time slowed down as you fell. Two teammates down, one badly injured, the other two were attacking the other titan, you had to help them before it was too late.

Your body spun violently cutting the nape and leaving the titan to fall to the ground. Desperately you swung towards the other titan, side aching from where it was injured. You were to slow, you could only watch as your fellow soldiers were plucked out the air and swallowed whole. Anger blinded you and fear fuelled you as you curved round and slashed the titan neck splattering your uniform with blood. 

You looked towards your last teammate. He was just a boy only a year younger than you but you knew from his eyes this was his first time seeing them. He had been smashed against a tree. His head was bleeding badly and you guessed at a glance his internal organs were in bad shape. 

You fell onto the ground next to him, already sobbing by the time you hit the floor. You didn’t want to cry but there was nothing else you could do. There was only something you had to do, he needed help, you were the only one there, you couldn’t save the rest you HAD to save him. For his sake and for yours.

You knelt by his side trying your best to say reassuring words without breaking down again. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew it was stupid, futile even. But with shaking hands you continued tying your already blood soaked cape around his head. “Go” your eyes widened staring into his. “N-no” you hiccupped trying to hold back tears still “Y-you need help I-I need to-” he was beginning to look paler, weather that was due to his injures or just the stark contrast of red on white, you didn’t know. “Please” it came out as a whisper “Tell my family” before you could do anything he passed out, still alive but the blood loss from his head was making it clear he wouldn’t stay that way for long.

You choked back tears that threatened to fall. You had to leave, you had to get back alive so you could talk to his family. You couldn’t save him. The weight of that almost pulled you back to the ground, but you could honour his last words.

You held on to this promise to yourself as you rode one of the horses you had managed to find towards the general direction of where people should be. You hadn’t memorised the formation enough to know who you’d find but at least you would be alone. –You weren’t alone, you had comrades, you let them die- the thoughts attacked your brain, willing you to just give up already, giving you guilt that weighed more than you thought you could handle.

Your breath hitched as you realised what you were riding past. More soldier covered in blood or just limbs strewn across the grass. You wished you couldn’t see, you detached yourself from thoughts, from feelings and rode on straight, muscle memory once more taking over letting you quiver in a corner of your mind.

Thoughts came to you slowly as you arrived, as if your brain couldn’t handle more than one at a time. Horses, People, alive, familiar people, Petra, Levi… The last thought hung in your brain like a word would on the tip of a tongue. 

Your eyes snapped to focus on one face you saw Levi and he saw you, your eyes met and you heard above everything else his whisper “(y/n)”

“Levi” the words left your mouth like they were the first you had ever said. Numbly you got off your horse before collapsing, either from exhaustion, your injuries or relief.

White that was all you saw. Then there was blur. Then shapes. Then faces. Then Levi. “(y/n)!” you could see joy in his eyes but also deep anxiety and the look you get when you haven’t slept. “HANGE!” he yelled as you closed your eyes slowly again. You still felt exhausted as if it would take you a year to even move your finger an inch all you could do was let your eyelids fall shut. 

You woke up again this time to find Levi asleep in a chair by your bed. You smiled lightly, happy he was still here. You didn’t have the strength to move so you spoke “Levi” nothing, “It’s (y/n)” He woke up slowly then turned to you. He was smiling and you could see the happiness in his eyes “You’re okay” you hummed in response. “Good” you smiled again “yeah”.

You were finally out of the hospital room. You had been passed out for an entire day and a bit, had bandages all round your middle and a bad headache but other than that you were good. You had found out from Hange that the expedition went badly for everyone not just you, the number deaths was high and everyone who visited you seemed to know it you could tell by the thing they all shared the sad look in their eyes.

Levi had been allowed to stay with you until you woke up but unfortunately he had been whisked away by Erwin once you woke up and had been kept so busy you hadn’t seen him. Which was why you were currently walking towards his office. Well you say walking, more like limping so you don’t stretch you side to much.

His door was slightly ajar so you just walked in without nocking. He quickly looked up and eyes meeting yours. You saw emotions pass over his face in the span of a second as he saw you. “(Y/n)!” He was quickly at your side and guided you through another door into his room and sat you down on his bed. “How are you?” you smiled vaguely at him “I’m fine, my sides still bandaged up but other than that I’m good.” He sighed sitting next to you.

“Do you want to talk about it” you paused looking at him but only saw genuine concern. You nodded slowly before talking through the rough details of what happened. Just as you finished your explanation Levi suddenly hugged you, gently though to avoid hurting you even more. “It’s not your fault” he mumbled into your hair “I was so worried, but it doesn’t matter now” you pulled away slightly to question why it didn’t matter but he spoke before you could. “It doesn’t matter now because you’re here and I’m never letting go of you again”

He kissed you gently putting his hand on your head and stroking your hair. “I love you (y/n)” Your heart melted at his touch, you wrapped your arms back around him and mumbled “I love you to” 

You must have fallen asleep as you woke up in Levi’s room with him sleeping peacefully next to you. You felt utterly safe, no matter what dangers lurked you were safe with Levi, and that’s where you intended to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Please leave a like or comment if you enjoyed the story. And/ or check out some of my other works (:

**Author's Note:**

> OK introduction chapter done! More Levi coming up soon, I promise.


End file.
